Breaking Barriers
by Sincerely-Tragedy
Summary: Artemis Wilde, well known for her reckless behaviour and inhability to follow orders. However, with a well concealed past and skills that are hard to come by, she is quite the asset to her Legion. But can she last long enough to realize that her insight of certain events could help keep safe and protect those she cares about? Based mainly on the manga.
1. You Never Know

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). This is just fan made fun. I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

**You Never Know**

A petite figure moved effortlessly through the crowded streets of Shiganshina. Only one destination was in mind. The gate. The gate that led to the other side of the giant 50 meter wall that surrounded the people. Guarded the people from what preyed on them relentlessly. It almost made her want to vomit. Sure the Titans were big and scary, but boxing yourself in isn't the brightest thing to do, or so Artemis believed.

"Hello there, what's a little thing like you doing this close to the gate?" A garrison asked, as if she were a lost child.

Artemis slid her cloak up to reveal both her gear, and the crest on her coat.

The man immediately straightened up. "My apologies, you see..."

She held up a hand. "It happens far to often for me to even get angry anymore."

The garrison shifted slightly. "Well, I also didn't expect to see one of you on this side of the wall..."

"Orders are orders." Artemis sighed, leaning against the monstrously high wall.

He gave a laugh and a nod of agreement, relaxing a bit. "I'll have a drink to that."

Artemis smirked. "Cheers."

"Well, you may be here a while, so feel free to grab a chair. You never do know how long these trips take."

She gave a natural laugh to that, slipping off her bag and laying it beside the chair.

He held out his hand. "Brown. Joseph Brown."

Shaking his hand firmly, she responded, "Artemis Wilde."

* * *

The sudden ringing of the bell made them both jump in surprise. "Shit, man... Was not expecting that." Joseph laughed lightly. He was pretty young, only joined a year ago, and was already sitting in front of Maria's gate.

Artemis stood quickly, putting her bag over her shoulder, standing in wait for her comrades. Joseph disappeared into the inner workings of the gate to help with opening it, she moved further away to make sure there would be enough room between her and those entering.

As they filtered in, townsfolk began gathering around. Artemis jumped on to the first cart to check on the injured laying on it. "Do you know anything about his condition?" She questioned the man sitting next to the unconscious person.

"Sorry, but I haven't a clue." He responded dully, looking completely lost and depressed.

Nodding, she examined the bandages around the guy's head and arm. "Likely just a concussion... He needs new bandages to avoid any infections..." She muttered more to herself then the dazed man beside her. "Are you capable of putting these on him?" She asked the man beside her, holding out fresh bandages from her bag.

He nodded, a sort of spark in his eye. "Yes ma'am!"

Artemis moved to get off the cart when she heard a confused mutter from the man. "I really don't understand why the have you here playing doctor, though..."

She opened her mouth to respond, but then, she didn't really understand why herself...

* * *

"Hey, Artemis, where are you heading off to?"

Artemis faced her old captain. "My bag is empty of supplies, so I'm going to stick around for a bit, you wouldn't believe the quality of medical supplies they have!"

"Hate to break it to you, but I don't think your new captain will be as thrilled about your hoppy as I was." The taller woman replied honestly.

Artemis shrugged. "Well that's to bad, besides, I have farewells to say. I'll head out before nightfall."

Her ex-captain groaned. "Fine, but I'm not taking the blame if He gets impatient with you."

"If he can't handle my peculiarities, he can cancel his claim and put me back on you squad." Artemis ended the conversation with bluntly, but then added, "I promise I'll make it back before tomorrow, Hanji."

They parted with that, leaving Artemis alone in this strange town again. But that was okay, she didn't mind it all. Moving through the streets, she stopped at different places after acquiring what she needed. This place was so wonderful! So full of life and happiness!

"Hello there, Artemis!"

Artemis turned, surveying the crowd behind her, "Hey, Joseph. On break already?"

"Yep. What are you still doing in town?"

"Small shopping and a bit of sightseeing." She responded, looking up at the sun. Another couple hours before it would set. Perfect.

Joseph laughed at this. "Well, I can't say there is much to see around here, although you might want to try-"

The earth quaked, knocking them down to the ground. "What the hell was that?!" Artemis demanded, looking over her shoulder. _What in the hell?_ Artemis' eyes widen at the sight of smoke billowing up from the other side of the wall.

Joseph turned, his face contorting in horror as a head rose above the top of the wall.

_That wall is 50 meters high... _Artemis began to breath heavily, just as every bit frozen in horror and confusion as everyone else in Shiganshina.

How was this happening?

* * *

**_A/N:_**** A bit of a short a chapter, the next one is definitely longer! I'm not entirely sure how far I'm going to go with this plot, though. If you will, please review and inform how I did and if I need to work on anything. Thank you!**


	2. Fearful Chaos

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). This is fan made fun. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Fearful Chaos**

_"Titans, being's whose origins are completely unknown to mankind, have only one known objective; to feast on humankind. To counteract this, humanity retreated behind the safety of the walls. Wall Maria, the first wall, Wall Rose, the second wall, and Wall Sina, the final and most guarded wall. Humanity has taken pride and comfort from these walls for the past century. How foolish of them..."_

* * *

_What's going on? How is this happening... Why?_ Artemis watched his mouth move, but she couldn't hear any words. Everyone was running and screaming, it made her head spin. _What am I doing? I... I need to help these people!_

Artemis snapped out of her shocked state, pulling herself off the ground. "Everyone needs to evacuate! Take only what you need and head back further into Wall Maria!"

A few people paused, listening to the authoritative voice that yelled commands from an unseen place, before more calmly taking the words into advisement. But the masses still continued to run screaming and pushing and hitting and kicking. It was chaos. Chaos brought about by fear.

"Come with me, we have to help them get people through the other gate!" Joseph yelled, grabbing her hand and dragging her with the crowd.

Artemis pulled out of his grasp. "You go that way, I'm going to help the people close to the hole." She didn't wait for a response from her new friend before she took off against the flow of people. _I have to get as many people out of here as I can, they won't leave the other gate open forever..._

Artemis activated her 3DM Gear the moment she got into a clear spot. Landing swiftly, she gazed towards the large hole in the wall. _How did this happen? How could one of them grow so large... And the intelligence it required to..._

Artemis breathed out, calming herself. _I don't have time to think about that... I need to help these people get out of here..._ Artemis began to run across the roof of the houses towards the wall, the amount of titans growing rapidly.

"Everyone head towards the other exit!" She shouted down to groups of frantic people, some pulling on the corpses of loved ones who had been crushed by debris from the kicked in wall, others trying to grab items of family importance. "Take only what you need and get your families out of here!" She shouted, disgusted by how some were more concerned about items then the safety of their selves and family.

A cry of desperation reached Artemis' ears. Skidding to a halt, she looked down on either sides then gasped as her gaze landed on what was making the cries for help. A little girl was standing in a near empty street, crying for her mother desperately. The cries turning into shrieks of fear as a titan crashed towards her location.

Artemis launched herself towards the screaming child, snatching her moments before the fiend reached out to grab her. Landing on the roof closest, Artemis assessed the new situation.

_This titan is to close to the crowds, the amount of panic it will cause will make it near impossible for anyone to get out..._ She looked down at the scared silent girl that clung to her. There was no way she could take out the titan, and have this girl clinging to her.

"Sweetheart, I need you stay right here, and cover your eyes and ears, please."

The girl shook her head, burying her face into Artemis. "No! I don't want to be alone! One of them will get me!" She screamed, drawing the attention of the 12 meter titan that had almost grabbed her before.

Artemis gritted her teeth, "I'm not going to leave you alone, I'll be right there, I promise." Speaking more calmly, she added, "I just have to do something, then we'll go find your mommy, okay? But you have to let me go, and trust me, please!"

The girl's eyes were wet and watery as she looked up at the white haired woman. She wanted to just cling to her and not let go. But she felt like that would be the wrong choice. Sniffing she nodded, letting go with shaky arms. "O-okay..." She stuttered, her bottom lip trembling.

The woman placed a hand on her head. "Cover your eyes and ears. I'll be right back."

She bit her lip, nodding one last time, then clamped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

_Its gunna be okay...its gunna be okay... Everything is gunna be fine... _Tears escaped her closed eyelids, running down her dirty cheeks. Where did she go? Was she going to comeback? _Am I all alone again?_

Artemis didn't waste time to gently pick the child up, she just swung herself towards the girl, grabbing her around the waist and continued towards where the citizens were being ushered onto boats. The girl screamed in shock, then burst into more tears, wrapping her small arms around Artemis.

* * *

A woman cried out at the garrison that was trying to push her back. "My baby! I need to find my baby! Please! Somebody help me!"

Artemis swung down, feet away from the crying woman, the child in her arms screamed happily. "Mummy! Mummy I'm right here!"

"Oh Lyra! Lyra baby!" The woman shouted, the garrison finally letting her back through so she could get to her child. "Oh thank you, Miss! You are a goddess, I swear!" She cried, hugging her daughter against her.

Artemis bowed her head slightly. "I'm just glad I was there." She said honestly.

The mother's eyes widened, she looked down at her daughter who was cuddling close to her. "Oh my baby... I owe you so much, Miss!"  
Artemis held up her hands. "I'm just glad Lyra is safe and with her family, now you must hurry, the boats will be leaving soon." Artemis' tone turning completely serious.

"Come with us!" Lyra called as her mother took her towards the crowds of people demanding access onto the boats.

Artemis shook her head. "No, dear. I still have jobs to do here! Be safe!" She called back, turning her back to them.

"Joseph, what's going on? Why haven't the garrison pulled out yet?" Artemis inquired, looking at the line of people with canons aimed to shoot anything that dare come near.

"Not everyone has made it through the gate." His face pale as the clouds in the sky.

Artemis nodded, watching as he took steps towards the line of guards. "Where are most of the people who haven't made it through? If we can pinpoint where they are, we can-" He started to the one who had the most authority.

He looked down at the younger man, his face darkening. "We don't know Where they could be... And I really don't know if we can keep this gate open for much longer..."

_Of course we can't... _Artemis thought. _All it takes is one titan to get through for everyone to panic._ And then in that panic, whose to stop more from entering?

"We're retreating, everyone get out now!" The authority figure shouted.

"But sir! What about all the people still inside!?"

"We can't risk letting any titan's in through this gate! If we lose the next town everyone inside Wall Maria will be pushed back inside Wall Rose! The risks are too high!"

"We can't just decide who lives and who dies!"

"Close the Gate!" They shouted, now ignoring the insubordinate soldier.

"Uh, sir! We've got some in coming!" Someone else shouted, stopping the argument there.

"Intercept them!" He shouted, facing the oncoming titans.

"Come on." Joseph said, grabbing Artemis' arm. "Let them take care of those things, we need to get out of here, now."

Though Artemis understood the decision to retreat, she still felt it was a little inhumane. But she new there was nothing they could do as of now, nodding she allowed Joseph to lead her through the closing gate.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"It's completely unaffected by the canons!"

"Its headed this way!"

"Close the gate! Close the damn gate!"

Joseph let go of Artemis to aid in closing the gate without question. Artemis turned, looking through the closing hole, her heart lurching in her chest.

A 15 meter class titan was heading straight for the gate, the canon balls hitting it dead on without any affect. It didn't even slow down when one came in perfect contact with it's head. _Where the hell did this thing come from?!_

"Artemis, Move!"

* * *

**_A/N:_** **So, yes... This chapter was rather long. I'm hoping to get another chapter in very soon, then update at a smoother pace, perhaps a chapter per week. If you will, please review and inform me on how I did, or what I may need work on. Thank you!**


	3. Promises

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). This is fan made fun. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Promises**

"Shit." Artemis muttered, holding her bloody hand in front of her face. Not that she needed visual confirmation when she could feel the blood dripping down the side of her face.

_That's what you get for not moving when you should have, dumbass._ She mentally scolded herself. Artemis continued to yell at herself mentally as she hung from the windmill that she'd managed to grapple onto before sustaining to much damage.

_Why am I just hanging here like I have nothing better to do?_ She wondered to herself, looking out over the town that was being run over by titans, all thanks to that armoured piece of shit. Though everything was upside down to her, she could still see the destruction that was occurring. The setting sun may make the scene less visible, but it didn't make the awful sounds of death go away...

Flipping herself upside right, she mumbled to herself. "I guess I'm not going to be keeping my promise to Hanji..."

* * *

**A Few Years Later**

* * *

"Wilde, you're late." Shardis tsked, turning and leading Artemis to a large open space where trainees where beginning to line up in an orderly fashion.  
"Sorry, I got caught up with a few things..." Artemis defended herself quietly.  
Shardis grunted, then once all the new trainees were lined up, began yelling, causing Artemis to jump a bit in surprise.

Another instructor beside her snickered quietly. "Scared?"

Artemis shook her head, taking a few steps back from Shardis as he continued to shout what might have been welcomings, or goodbyes. "Is this normally how the new trainees are greeted?" Artemis whispered quietly to the instructor beside her.

"Damn right, every year. Why, didn't you receive the same treatment?" They asked back.

Artemis' face went blank for a moment, then quickly shrugged. "Yeah, but I didn't think it happened everywhere. My mistake, clearly."

He shrugged, then smirked as Shardis began moving through the trainees, picking out people to intimidate. Or, scare the piss out of, as Artemis preferred to put it.

The other two instructor's started walking towards the nearest building, talking about what they were to teach, leaving Artemis to stand there alone and watch as Shardis rattled the newbies. All whilst trying not to piss herself laughing at their expense.

"You there... What's the big idea?" He shouted, dropping some kid he'd picked up by the head without a second thought. "You! I'm talking to you, dammit! Who the hell are you?!"

The girl, who now had Shardis shouting right in her face, swallowed, then saluted holding a potato in the hand that she held firmly over her heart. "My name is Sasha Braus, sir! From the village of Dauper, Wall Rose's southern district!"

Artemis placed a hand over her mouth, looking away as she giggled quietly to herself. Shardis questioned the girl loudly as to what she was eating, and then why.

When Artemis final looked back, the girl seemed to have lite up with an idea. "Here, you can have half!" The girl smiled, splitting it into what looked more like it was 25 / 75 then 50 / 50. Then proceeded to hand Shardis the 25 percent piece.

Artemis quickly walked away to avoid completely losing her shit in front of Shardis and the trainees.

* * *

"Hanji, please! At least mention it to someone that I don't want to be here!" Artemis begged her old captain, wanting more than anything to get out of where she was.

"Look, you're lucky I even got the chance to stop by. I really don't have time to run around trying to find you a squad."

"Why can't I go back on your squad?" Artemis pleaded.

"Wha- oh no, you know we aren't allowed to be on the same squad." Hanji responded, fixing her horse's saddle.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I know, I know... Jees... I still can't believe they refuse to forget that... Anyways, at least promise to try and get me on a new squad. Please?"

Hanji sighed, then mounted her horse. "How about I promise to _think_ about trying, sound good?"

"Hanji!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sure I can convince someone to take you on. All though it's unlikely. After all, not even Erwin could handle having you around."

Artemis sighed, shaking her head, then smiled. "Whatever, don't you have some where to be?"

The other woman looked up thoughtfully for a moment. "Yes, I do believe that I do, much unlike you. Bye!"

Hanji took off on her horse, just narrowly managing to get away without knocking Artemis over.

Artemis sighed, turning away and heading into the building she had class to teach in a few minutes...

"Okay, newbies..." Artemis began, squinting down at her notebook that she'd written out the plan for the day in. "Welcome to the class where you'll be learning... stuff..."

_Maybe if I do I really bad job of this, they'll send me back into action... Or kick me out of the Legion all together..._ Artemis looked up to see a hand raised.

"Yes, you there, what is your question?"

"Why do you have white hair? Are you, like, really old or have some weird disease, or something?" They asked sincerely, their head bent to the side slightly.

_IwillnothitachildIwillnothitachildIwillnothitachild_... "I was born with my hair this colour, dumbass. Any other idiots want to ask stupid questions, or can we get this shit done?"

The kid's face turned from a look of sincere wonder to a look that was as if Artemis had kicked a puppy right in front of their face.

_Hmm... This is might actually be kind of fun after all..._

* * *

_**A/N:** _**Alright... Chapter Three was a bit rushed... So I apologize for any and all errors that may have been made. If you'd like, please review and inform me on how I did, or what I may need work on. Thank you!**


	4. Proper Motivation

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). This is fan made fun. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Proper Motivation**

"Hey, wake up, lazy ass!" Someone shouted, disturbing Artemis' much desired sleep.

"You talkin'-" Artemis paused to yawn and stretch "to me?" She finished, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Yes, you! You need to get up and get to the training grounds to help with the demonstrations!"

_Dem-on-stra-tions? _Artemis yawned again, blinking the world into focus.

* * *

Shardis looked down impatiently at the white haired moron that seemed persistent on acting forgetful and stupid, though he knew she was anything but. "Did you remember to bring your head too?"

She blinked repeatedly. "My...? Oh, I-!" She started, frantic for a moment, then realization crossed her face. "Oh, ha ha."

The few trainees that snickered to themselves seemed to think so, others looked at her like she was insubordinate trash. What a perfect start to a perfect morning.

"If you would get harnessed over there while I point out what is what, Wilde."

Artemis nodded, her face portraying complete seriousness. "Yes, sir."

The morning was beginning to get rather dull, making Artemis yawn as she finished getting herself completely hooked up from start to finish.

"Now once you've got all that done, you'll have someone raise you to a point where you can no longer touch the ground." Shardis finished, _so not very high up in Wilde's case..._

Artemis yawned noticeably as the instructor yanked her up higher then needed in an attempt to through her off balance. She finished yawning, raising an eyebrow at them, and then stretched out her arms in a star like shape to spite them.

"Now, understand not everyone may get this on their first try, don't be mislead into believing that this will be as easy as it looks-" Shardis paused shooting an annoyed look at Wilde. "Ahem."

Artemis stopped flipping around immediately, her body level with the ground. "Heh... Please continue..." She swallowed, slowly shifting back into proper form, a light blush crossing her cheeks. Most of the trainees were looking at her distastefully now, except for the few that were beginning to idolize her disrespect; or rather, her seemingly natural control of the gear.

_I'm going to be just like that! This is going to be a piece of cake for sure! _A confident male trainee thought, quickly following his classmates to get his own belt...

When they all came back, Artemis was finally down, and waiting to put up one of the trainees. Most of the male populace moved towards her station, but a girl beat them to it.

"You'll put me up, right?"

Artemis smiled; Mikasa Ackerman, a promising cadet that seemed to excel at everything, which meant Artemis really wouldn't have to do anything to help her. "That's what I'm here for."

The girl had talent. First attempt, and she just lazily hung there like it was no big deal. "Good job. Looks like you're one of the naturals." Artemis complimented her, tying her so she could walk around to the front for a better look. "Nice."

"Thank you." The girl mumbled, her eyes shifting to look at a trainee, a grimace appearing on her face. "Could you let me down, please?"

Artemis turned towards the laughter. One of the trainees were hanging upside down, a shocked look across their face. "Oh my..." Artemis let her down immediately, and followed her over to the growing swarm of trainees.

"What's the matter, Jaeger? Your upper body needs to be up! Not down!" Shardis yelled at him as he swung slowly back and forth with his legs in the air.

Shardis continued to yell at the boy, while Artemis took it upon herself to disperse the crowd. "Alright, everyone back away, I'm almost positive not all of you have been up, so bugger off and get to it."

They did eventually disperse, and Shardis also eventually left Jaeger alone, and went about picking on the technique of others. Artemis approached the dazed male. "You can let him down now."

Jaeger sat on the ground for a moment, his mind processing what had happened. "Why couldn't I do it?"

Artemis got onto one knee beside him, patting his shoulder. "Not everyone can get this naturally. For some people it takes work, and for others... It just isn't a skill that can be acquired..."

"No! That isn't an option." He growled angrily, though it was clear to Artemis that the anger was more directed at himself then anyone else.

"Why?"

Jaeger looked up at her. "What?"

"Why is this so important? Why do you need this so badly?" Artemis asked, keeping a level tone and a blank face.

"I going to become a soldier, so I need this skill!"

"So you want to be soldier? That's it?"

Jaeger frowned deeply. " No, not exactly... I- why does it matter?"

"Because without anything to motivate you, how are you going to make yourself try?" Artemis stated, standing up, "Now, what motivates you? What makes your blood boil? What makes you want to be a soldier so badly, Jaeger?!"

His demeanour changed, now completely serious, a spark in his eye. "I- I think I understand... I just..." He railed off, looking confident again.

"If you're sure, then. I'll be back to check on you another time." Artemis hoped he'd been listening... This boy certainly had some form of potential.

* * *

"Did you hear? Apparently that Jaeger kid bashed his head right off the ground while trying to use the gear."

"Some people just don't have what takes-"

Artemis put a hand to her head, lightly tracing a small scar on the side of her brow. "I guess he doesn't have the potential I thought he did..." She mumbled to herself, heading out to the training grounds. Sure enough, she found the kid buckling up again.

He made eye contact for a moment, then quickly looked away, the bandage on his brow easily spotted. Artemis rolled her eyes, stepping close to help with hooking him up.

"Mistakes are made. Just remember what I said. If your goal means anything to you, then fight for it. Use it as fuel." She muttered quickly, before stepping back to fall in line with Shardis.

"Begin." Shardis commanded calmly.

Artemis smirked as he stayed level this time, his face portraying heavy concentration, which then turned to joy.

Which then turned to him upside down, wiping the smirk off her face. Exchanging a look with the head instructor, Artemis nodded, hoping Shardis understood what she meant.

"Put him down."

Jaeger started to protest, but ended up sitting on the ground anyways, feeling more humiliated then the first time. He'd gotten it, what the hell went wrong?

"Wagner," followed by a sir from the boy, "switch gear with Jaeger."

Artemis exhaled lightly. So he did understand what she was implying. Artemis stepped forward to help the boy get into his new belt. "Good luck, Jaeger."

* * *

"That was good thinking. That boy could have given up completely." Shardis admitted as he and Artemis walked back to the instructor's dorms.

She frowned in response. "He wouldn't have given up. That's why I told you that his gear might have been malfunctioning."

Shardis nodded slowly, "So if he were one of those who would have given up..."

"I wouldn't have said anything, and would've let him get humiliated until he got fed up and left."

"Why? I have always considered you a person to help anyone in need."

Artemis smiled, laughing lightly. "For the most part, yes. However, in this case, the military branches are already filled to the brim with slackers who'll give up when the going gets tough. If Jaeger had been one of those, I would wished him farewell myself when he went. But he isn't. A little overconfident, but that will change with the right training, of course."

"I see..." Shardis said, very much proud of the woman Artemis was beginning to act like. Then something crossed his mind out of the blue. "How long exactly did you suspect his gear of being dysfunctional?"

She simply smiled and wished him goodnight, heading to her dorm room.

Shaking his head, Shardis continued to walk to his own dorm. _Now that is the kind of person we need training our military..._

* * *

**_A/N:_ Alright, so Chapter Four is out a little sooner than I anticipated, but that's alright, right? I do still apologies for any mistakes that may have been made, but thank ****you for reading!**


	5. Experience

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). This is fan made fun. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Experience **

Artemis stood with her hands clasped behind her back, feeling more relaxed now that she'd been moved from teaching theories in a classroom, to practicals outside. If she wasn't going to be outside Wall Rose she could at least be outside inside Wall Rose.

"Welcome everyone. This will be your first day where you will be introduced to _actually_ weapons." Artemis began in a loud, clear voice, then paused in continuing as a hand shot up. "Yes, you with the hand up." She began to drone. Yep, the same idiot as day one...

"What happened to the original instructor? Don't you teach different classes?"

Okay, not as stupid as the first time... "Alright, so no one becomes confused, let me explain. The instructor that was originally going to be teaching you this class is now teaching the classes I was teaching you. In other words, I will now be teaching you all how to use Military weapons, to use the 3DM Gear without a simulator, and also hand-to-hand combat. I will not be teaching the classes I used to teach. Any other questions?"

"Uh, yes, um..." A different person piped up. "Why are you teaching these classes now?"

_Why does it matter?!_ "Because I've had actual experience using these weapons and tactics, the original instructor did not. Are we all on the same page now? Good. Please follow me over here so I can wave around this sharp object in front of your faces."

* * *

"Erwin? Hellooo?" Hanji knocked lightly on the door.

"What is it, Hanji?" His voice came from the other side.

Bursting in without another hesitation, she laid out her reasoning for being there. "It has been asked of me to find a squad for a dear close friend!"

Erwin exhaled calmly. "Let me guess, Wilde wants to get out of teaching Trainees and go back to being out in the field, so she suckered you into coming straight to me, hoping you would convince me to put her own someone's squad."

"Yes." Hanji nodded, smiling brightly, _even though that was a few years ago..._ "So..."

"No."

"What!? How can you just say no like that?"

"Because, one: it's you who's asking, and two: the person in question is Wilde." Erwin stated simply.

"Awh, come on, those aren't legitimate reasons! I mean, I understand that because she is teaching the Trainees, so she is technically off limits, unless someone applies for her to join their squad. Surely you can find someone who would take her on, no questions asked!"

"Why is this so important to you?" Erwin asked, trying to get off the subject.

"Well, it's a bit of a selfish reason... She's really the only one who took an interest in my work... It'd be nice to have her around again... And you and I both know what kind of skills she has to offer the Legion..."

Erwin nodded, Hanji's now serious tone getting to him now. "But there is still the trouble of finding someone who will-"

"Oi, I'm getting sick and tired of having to clean that bathroom every time I come up here, can you people learn some damn manors." Said a peeved looking man, walking in and dropping a cleaning bucket and mop. "You weren't raised in barns, were you?"

* * *

"Am I the only person who thinks that Wilde is mentally unstable?" One trainee whispered to another.

"No, I know for a fact she is!"

The trainee exhaled, "Well, glad I'm not the-"

"Only one?" Artemis finished his sentence, having been the one who'd agreed with him when he started.

His face paled a bit. Jean Kirschtein, a rather self-important little shit. Though, he was openly honest about it, so that wasn't so bad. "I- uh-"

Artemis smirked, smacking his shoulder casually. "Don't piss yourself now. If you didn't think I was unstable after being taught by my for the past few years, I'd be insulted."

Kirschtein relaxed a bit. His friend Marco Bodt piped up, "You know, I never expected to find someone as laid back as you here."

"I agree. Why would someone like you be teaching a bunch of children?" Armin Arlett interjected politely, coming over to join the light conversation.

Artemis scrunched up her nose. "It wasn't really my decision. See, the Military branch I'm from is split into sections, and those sections into squads. I didn't have a squad at the time, so they shipped me here."

Kirschtein frowned. "Why don't you ever say what branch you're from?"

"Well, it wouldn't be very professional of me to flaunt my profession choices, and it would bias the decisions of my students."

The three boys nodded. A small smile grew across her lips at her sudden thought. _No... They aren't the little brats they were... They've grown up now._ They were all going to graduate in only six months, after all.

"Wilde! Shardis has requested your presence immediately!" Thomas Wagner came jogging towards the four, almost tripping before he made it to them.

Artemis' smile grew a bit. Wagner was always running around doing things for his superiours. "Alright, slow down and breath, I'm going." Walking away, she waved a quick good bye.

Artemis walked into the building, starting to sweat a bit. _Why do the buildings always have to be warmer inside then it is outside... _She wondered, sighing as she came to Shardis' office. She knocked lightly, waiting for the response.

"Come in, Wilde."

Artemis entered, frowning inside. He sounded... Different. "You asked to see me, sir." She stopped, saluting a few steps inside the room.

"Yes, I have some news for you." Shardis sat back in his chair, making a quick gesture to the chair across him, on the other side of his desk.

Sitting down with her hands neatly folded on her lap, she sat, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"How long would you say you've been out of practice?" Shardis asked, a question that she certainly wasn't expecting.

"I'd say four years, sir. Though I have made use of the training grounds every few days over those years."

"Yes, of course..." He looked down at something on his desk, then looked back up at her. "Do you still think yourself capable of getting the job done?"

Artemis' heart began to beat faster as her mind processed where these questions could be headed. "Yes. I believe I most certainly could get the job done. Although if we're talking a one on one, I may show signs struggle. Being so heavily out of practice with the real thing." She answered, knowing that if she made it out that she was in perfect shape would be the wrong idea.

"I see... Well then, onto the actually news part, how do feel about being relocated to-"

"I'll go!" She cut him off without hesitation, standing up into another salute.


	6. The Inevitable

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). This is fan made fun. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**The Inevitable **

"So, you're leaving..." Mikasa Ackerman stated more than asked.

Artemis nodded, laying her saddle over her horse. "That's correct."

"Will you be back for everyone's graduation?" She asked.

Artemis paused, looking down at the green cloak that peeked out of her saddle bag. "It's not likely."

"Oh..." She shifted, leaning her head back against the stable wall. "That might upset a few people..."

Names flashed through Artemis' mind briefly. "I know. You'll say goodbye for me, right?"

She tilted her head. "Are you sure whatever it is you're needed for can't wait? There are so many cadets here that wouldn't have made it this far if it hadn't been for you."

Artemis moved around to the front of the horse, petting his muzzle gently. "I know the impact I've had here. And I'm sorry that I might not make it back to see all my little fledglings fly off in their different directions..." Artemis paused, finally looking at the teen that had grown into quite a fine soldier. "Where are you going to apply, Ackerman?"

She frowned slightly, thinking it over. "The Scouting Legion." She finally said, exhaling slowly.

Artemis chuckled to herself, "Well, I guess I don't have to worry about biassing your opinion, then." She said, pulling her cloak out of her saddlebag, and fastening it around her neck comfortably, but she couldn't help but question the tone the teen had used. "You didn't decide that for yourself, did you?"

She looked away from her instructor, relaying the truth without hesitation. "Eren wants to join them. Where he goes, I go."

Artemis smiled, nodding in understanding. "You know, I used to have a friend just like you... They were three years my senior, but just as loyal. Just as protecting." Artemis moved towards the girl, placing a hand gently on her arm. "Just promise me that you won't forget to watch your own back just as much as his, Mikasa."

Mikasa looked down at the older woman, slightly surprised. No one had ever told her to watch her own back. It'd always been Eren whom she had protected, and occasionally Armin by default. But she had never considered the fact that harm may befall on herself.

"I will." She responded mechanically.

Artemis' smile widened to a natural grin. "Good." She swung herself up onto her stallion, adjusting her gear to sit more comfortably. "And as a compromise, I promise to come back to see you all graduate. Sound like a good deal?"

Mikasa nodded, and watched as Artemis sped out, the wings of freedom spanning out behind her on a canopy of green. "What possibly could happen to me?" She mumbled to herself, finding herself laying a hand over the red scarf she kept around her neck at all times.

* * *

"What is it?" Hanji growled impatiently, looking up from her notes and other papers to glare at her door. "Well?"

The door swung open. "I'm back!" Artemis Wilde held her arms up high as she waltzed into the room.

Hanji's one eye twitched slightly. "I haven't had enough caffeine for this..."

Artemis' smile disappeared. "Oh, dear! I'm sorry! Here, I'll make some tea, alright? Everything is still in the same place, right?"

Hanji's other eye began to twitch. "Why are you here? And by why, I mean how?"

Artemis turned her head slightly to speak over her shoulder as she rummaged through the small kitchenette for tea making items. "Haven't you heard? I've been requested for a squad! I mean, it's been so long, I honestly thought that you hadn't even talked to Erwin, but that's okay, all is forgiven, I mean, better late then never, right?"

Hanji pushed up her goggle-like glasses to rest on the top of her head so she could rub her eyes. "Could you speak a language I understand?"

Setting everything up to boil, Artemis walked over to her friend. "Thank you for getting me on a squad." She said more slowly.

"Oh. Wait, you mean it actually worked?!" Hanji's features turned from confusion to perplexity, this news completely drowning out all the work related things that riddled her desk. "I can't believe it!" She suddenly cried, clasping Artemis' hands in her own. "They actually requested _you_ for their squad?!"

"Oi, Hanji, you're supposed to be on clean-up duty right now." A peeved looking male called from the door.

Artemis and Hanji turned to look at the intruder in unison. The man's already peeved expression seemed to look even less impressed as they examined Artemis. "If I'm correct, you should have shown up over an hour ago, Wilde."

* * *

Levi Rivaille was a well known cadet of the Scouting Legion. Though most were more familiar as knowing of him as "Humanity's Strongest". He was a complete clean freak, and for some daft reason, the commander had made him captain of his own squad. The very squad Artemis was know on.

_Why his squad? Why does he even have one? Why do I have to even be near him?_ All these pointless thoughts riddled Artemis' brain as she laid awake in her room. The same room she used to sleep in when she first showed up at HQ.

_Now is not the time for a nostalgic flash-back._ Artemis scolded herself. The last thing she wanted to do was think about that little shit when she couldn't sleep. "Maybe I should just get up..." She mumbled, pushing her body up into a sitting position. Yep, her mind was wide awake, but her body sure as hell wasn't.

Her body tingled as she dragged herself towards her still packed bag. Taking out her clothes, she unfolded, then proceeded to refold them to suit the drawers in her dresser. The consistent movement slowly eased her body awake, and in minutes she had her clothes put away and picked out for when the sun was a little higher up. Looking into the bottom of her bag she sighed.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" She whispered, picking up one of the items, feeling the cool material against her warm hand. Sighing now in aggravation, she placed it back into the bag, then threw herself face first onto her bed. She yawned angrily, getting a mouth full of fabric. _Screw it! I'm forcing myself to sleep!_

Artemis yelped in shocked surprise as she fell, her mind fuzzy. "Ow..." She whimpered, sitting on the floor beside her bed. "For such a short distance, that really hurts..." Figures, she actually managed to fall asleep, only to fall out of bed.

Laying her head back against the bed, her gaze shifted to watch the sunlight filter in through the curtains. It looked like it was going to be a nice day. She closed her eyes, yawning until her eyes began to water._ I wonder when I'll meet everyone else...  
_

She gave another yawn, leaning her head to the side, feeling her mind drift off again...

"No! No, no, no... I have to get up!" She scrutinized herself, trying to get up. Her body felt so heavy... "No! I need to get up... Wake up, wake up!" She commanded her body, half expecting it to work. Clearly it didn't.

Finally getting up, she dragged herself first to the window. Throwing back the curtains, she opened the window, her muscles protesting with each movement. The sun was now peeking up over the nearby treetops, and a fresh early morning breeze blew against her face. Artemis then moved over to her dresser where she'd neatly laid out her clothes for the day.

Finally dressed in appropriate attire, she stretched her arms up, her joints making a satisfying cracking noise. _If only my back would crack like that once in a while..._

Artemis entered the dining area with a mug in one hand, and a stack of papers clenched in the other. She walked with her head bent, looking down at the first paper Hanji had given her to peruse until her first outing. Some light reading to pass the time.

"You're up early."

Artemis looked through the bangs that had fallen in front of her eyes. Whatever had been left of her good mood died as she stopped at the end furthest from the speaker. "Couldn't sleep."

Rivaille lifted up his own mug, drinking quietly from it in response. "At least I won't have waste time trying to track you down now."

Artemis spread out her papers, feeling like complete shit. "Why did you ask for me?" _More importantly, what possessed Erwin to agree with it?_

Rivaille looked up from his own amount of papers. "You're an exemplary soldier, although highly insubordinate. It's your ability to assess a situation and act without hesitation that has landed you on my squad."

Artemis blinked a few times, his words sounded so _foreign_... "If there was compliment in there, then are you by chance sick?"

He gave her an indifferent look. "Haven't shit in few days if that counts."

Artemis hung her head, shaking from the attempt to suppress her laughter. Now matter how much Artemis wanted to despise this man, she couldn't help but want to welcome his familiarity. _Maybe I should just let bygones be bygones..._

* * *

**A/N: So, I have a bit of a knack for adding details about character's without explaining them right away, and I apologize if that throws people off or possibly confuses them. However I fully intend to explain these details in further chapters. **


	7. In The Danger Zone

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). This is fan made fun. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**__****A/N: ****So for fair warning, some very _colourful_ language is going to be used throughout this chapter and the next few, and I am incapable of apologizing for it.**

* * *

**In The Danger Zone**

_Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy_... Artemis was practically chanting this in the back of her mind. _How could I even consider forgiving that asshat?_ Not only did he spring a surprise outing on her, but it was just them. No back up. Not even a single flare should something go wrong.

"Are you listening or not?!" Rivaille shouted to her as they rode in the open air outside Wall Rose. As unusual at it was for there to be an outing consisting of only two, Rivaille had worked it out. Artemis was beginning to get very curious on how he managed all this...

"Wilde! If you can't pay attention to the simplest instructions, you will be of no use to my squad."

This jerked her out of thought. "I- I'm listening, Sir!"

"Then hurry up and flank left, there's one coming, I'll trust that you can take it out on your own."

_Thank you for giving me another reason to dislike you._ She jolted her stallion left of the oncoming titan. As mush as Artemis wanted to let herself believe she was going to take this titan out without a single problem, she still had her doubts. _I haven't even been in a danger zone for years, and this guy expects me to just pull some fancy moves out of my ass or something? _Artemis' hands gripped the reins more tightly for a moment.

_Just calm down and focus. Freaking out or getting angry over something will_ _not_ _help this situation. _She reminded herself, exhaling calmly, though her heart beat faster the closer she got. "Don't wait up for me, okay, Finnie?" Artemis instructed her horse, releasing the reins with one hand to grab her cable trigger. _This should be interesting..._

Artemis pushed herself up, perched on the saddle, knowing that is she hesitated for even a second, she'd screw up. She pulled the trigger, her cable landing in the inner thigh of the 7 meter class titan.

She left Finnie behind as she swooped towards the titan, it looked down at her with a an empty look, it's jaw slack as it watched her come towards it. Artemis shot her other cable, this one around it's opposite inner thigh, allowing herself to be pulled down, clipping her blade onto the gripped triggers, she sliced a soft spot that would cause the titan to fall. A move Artemis always thought of as cheap, but if it works, it works. Releasing the cables, she twisted her body around, free-falling for a moment, before shooting a cable right on the back of the titan's neck, her gas tank propelling her towards the nape of it's neck as the titan still continued to fall, soundless and stupid.

Artemis pulled her arms to one side, then swung them around, spinning around, her blades sliced a clean chunk out of the back of the titan's neck. Then she gracefully landed on back of the titan's was dead before it's face had even gotten a chance to touch the dirt. _Holy constipated muffins..._ Artemis breathed heavily, almost completely out of breath. "That was certainly more successful than I was expecting..."

"Considering that shitty move you made, it isn't surprising that you were successful. However, had it been anyone else, they still may have failed." Captain Rivaille pointed out, bringing his horse to a stop beside the already decomposing corpse. Though disappearing seemed like a better adjective.

"Again, not sure if there is a compliment in there or not." Artemis jumped down, letting out a sharp whistle to let her horse know where she was. "Anyways, are we going to-"

Rivaille held up a hand, his face more serious then it's usual impatient countenance. He clenspched his teeth, gesturing towards in the direction of the wall. "Incoming."

Artemis followed his gaze, her heart lurching in her chest. A group of at least four titans were moving quickly in their direction. Worst part was, they were blocking their way back to Wall Rose, there was no way they would be able to go around them via horse, and on foot would be suicidal. Artemis didn't hesitate to begin forming a plan of escape and / or engagement.

"Over there, less then a mile off is a small enclosure of forestry. If we can get there we can either try and lose them, or engage them. Either way we'd be able to stand some form of a chance." Artemis gave one more whistle, Finnie coming into clear few.

Rivaille studied her decision in his mind, nodding. "Come on, then."

"Wha- hey!" Rivaille grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up onto the back of his own horse, then flicked the reins to get his horse moving.

"Try and get your horse to follow, the titan's may not have an interest in them, but we can't risk losing track of them, either."

Artemis gritted her teeth, her arms wrapped around her captain's waist. "Sure thing." She muttered, wishing her horse hadn't run quite so far away.

Whistling, she caught her horse's attention, and he rode up beside them. Releashing one arm, she reached over quickly, grabbing the reins of her horse. Breathing in deeply, she hopped up into a crouch, placing her other hand on Rivaille's shoulder to keep herself steady. "Artemis, what the hell-"

Artemis launched herself onto her own horse, wincing slightly as she landed. _How can people do shit like this? _"Two people on one horse was slowing us down, take a peek behind us."

Her captain did so, and sure enough the group of titans had made the distance between them smaller. He snapped the reins down, urging his mare to move faster, Artemis mimicking the movement, while also whispering encouragement to her horse.

"Come on, Finnie, don't fail me now..." She whispered, her eyes trained on the nearing cluster of trees. "Only a little further... Oi, when we reach the trees we should switch directly to our 3DM Gear."

Rivaille nodded, slightly off-put by how his subordinate was calling all the shots. "We are going to have to engage in combat."

Artemis' face turned grim. "You're damn right about that."

* * *

The sun was burning high in the sky, just a little past noon. Birds sung to each other sweet melodies. It would have been a beautiful, if not for the fact that one, it was grossly hot out, second, she hadn't slept more than maybe a handful of hours, thirdly, she trapped up a tree with someone she wasn't fond of, and finally, her life was possibly on the line. Oh she'd missed this kind of excitement!

"It feels like the good old times..." Artemis muttered, a small smile playing across her lips.

"What?" Her captain gave her a questioning look.

"Nothing." Artemis straightened up, look at the on coming titans. It would be a minute before they'd reach the small thicket. Artemis removed her coat, folding it sloppily and dropping it down beside her, holding her blades out beside her at the ready, the slight weight at her back serving as a reminder that she always had a last resort.

Rivaille frowned looking over his shoulder as she got her 'game face' on. "Just so you know, depending on how you preform here and now, will tell me whether or not you will officially become apart of my squad."

Artemis looked away from the oncoming titans. "Excuse me?"

"Get ready, here they come."


	8. Play Time

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). This is fan made fun. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Play Time**

"Have you seen Artemis?" Hanji questioned the Commander as she walked into his office.

"She left with Levi for a scouting assignment."

The eccentric woman began to nod, then shook her head quickly with a flabbergasted look. "Wait, just the two of them?"

"Mhmm," Erwin responded, signing and perusing over papers.

"Well that certainly doesn't sound like a very productive duo..."

He arched a brow, then considered it, chuckling slightly, also shaking his head. "Yes. They're probably busy sassing each other."

Hanji straight out laughed. "A group of titan's standing around placing bets on who is the sassiest."

"Then comes the crap talk."

"Who is more constipated."

"Then somehow they get on the topic of gear technique."

"That's when the real sassing begins."

They both paused, Hanji looking down at her coffee, Erwin looking blankly at his papers.

"Why'd we set this up?" They said in unison.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Rivaille shouted at Wilde, who looked more like she was dancing on the titan's shoulder, then actually attempting to cut it's nape.

"Oh worry about yourself, I know what I'm doing!" She shouted, kicking the 14 meter class titan in the side of the face. "You are not to bright, are ya, butt muffin?" She giggled jumping off it's shoulder, then shot a cable into the sweet spot, taking it out with one swift slice.

"Below you to the right, 7 meter class."

Artemis shot a cable into a nearby branch, swinging herself towards the shorter titan. "5 meter to your left." She responded as they swung past each other.

A smile grew across Artemis' face as she got closer to the 7 meter. She disconnected her cable, kicking her legs on front of her. Her feet came into perfect contact with the titan's face, and she'd gathered enough momentum to completely knock it down, landing with it in a perfect standing form.

Rivaille took out the 5 meter class without using any super fancy technique, then headed back in the direction Wilde was in. He was unsurprised to find her standing on top if the 7 meter class titan's face while it was dazed from it's fall. Landing on a nearby branch he shouted. "We're supposed to be fighting them off so we can get back to HQ, not playing with them."

Artemis looked up, her face portraying innocence. "I'm not playing." She looked back down, the titan reaching out an arm to grab her, she switched her grip on her blades, moving backwards to evade the slow moving hand, she then jumped up, stabbing the blades down through the spot were it's sweet spot would be located on the other side. She gritted her teeth at the strain it put on her muscles to do it, but she did a successful job in the end.

She turned to gave up at where Rivaille was looking down at her with an unamused expression. "Happy now? Are we good to go?"

He rolled his eyes, his mouth opened in response, then his eyes flashed. "Wilde lo-"

Artemis was hit with a full force, her feet leaving the decomposing flesh, a large hand wrapping itself around her tiny body. Her ears rang as her head whipped one way and then another. Shit, it's gotta be a bloody abnormal!

Her eyes focused on the face of her assailant. Sure enough a large crazed looking face stared back. It's features made it look like it was Christmas and Artemis was the first gift it'd picked out from under the tree.

"Shit biscuit."

A flash of green and white, and the titan's eyes rolled into the back of its head, it's grip on Artemis loosening to the point that Artemis fell. Shooting a cable, she moved up, landing on the nearest branch, shortly after accompanied by Rivaille. "That is why we are not out here to play."

Artemis gridded her teeth together. Both angry at herself for being so stupid, and for having to be saved by him. Heck, being saved by anyone really pissed her off. "I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Rivallie exhaled, sounding exhausted. "Don't bother getting all boarded up. You haven't been in practice for a while, so your actions are understandable."

Artemis was taken aback. "Excuse me?" What the hell is up with him lately? "Why is it that every time I do something you'd normally sass me out for, you instead act like I'm some inept child that can't be held accountable for my actions because I'm incapable of understanding what I'm doing wrong. It's freaking me out!"

"It was a suggestion, and since it seems to work better than the alternative, I'll stick with it." He responded lightly, avoiding eye contact.

'The alternative', because 'bitching' is to informal, right?. Artemis just shook her head, looking towards the trees. She let out a high pitched whistle. When Finnie came into view she said, "Since the coast looks clear, we should probably head out."

Levi nodded, watching Artemis as she jumped off the branch, shooting a cable and swinging towards the horse that ran towards her location. _Why did it have to work out this way?_ He wondered, closing his eyes and exhaled a long sigh.

"Hey, are you coming or not?" She shouted up to him, sitting on her horse while holding the reins of his mare.

He dismissed his train of thought and stepped off the edge of the branch.

* * *

**_A/N:_ So, chapter nine may not be out for awhile, but I will try my best to get it out before the months end.**


	9. Forget About It

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is fan made fun. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Forget About It**

They were a short distance from the thicket when Artemis yanked her horse to a stop. "I forgot my damn jacket!"

"Wel, go and get it then." Rivaille scoffed, taking Finnie's reins from Artemis' hands.

Artemis trudged towards the trees, shooting a cable the moment she was in range. _Stupid jacket stupid jacket stupid jacket..._ "Why the hell do we have to wear you everywhere we go anyways?" She grumbled, landing on the branch that her jacket lay messily folded on. She curled her lip at the debris that had fallen on it, picking it up, she picked a pine cone looking thing off it.

"Aw, gross!" She commented flinging it away when she felt its sticky wetness. "Will this day just end already?"

Artemis shook the jacket, holding it out before her, the late afternoon light catching the wings of freedom in a calm lighting. She gave a small sigh, "Now that's not so bad..."

Lowering it she froze. A 20 meter class titan was looking her straight in the face, it's face portraying a really pissed looking scowl. Another small detail was the sticky pine cone thing that Artemis had flung was clinging to the titan's hair.

It's hand came flying at her at some what fast speed, that still scared her shitless. Artemis gasped, throwing the jacket at the oncoming hand and jumped back, twisting as she plummeted so she faced the opposite way. _Fuck the jacket fuck the jacket fuck the jacket!_

"How do you tolerate that woman?" Levi questioned Wilde's horse, wondering how long it took to pick up a single jacket.

The answer never came, but Artemis did come flying out of the trees, her cable swinging into place behind her as she stumbled onto the ground. _What the hell is she doing?_

She came running at full sped, her arms waving wildly in the direction of Wall Rose. "What are you doing, and where is the jacket?" Levi shouted at her, a deep frown spreading across his otherwise blank features.

She shout a cable at the tree he and the horses were around, propelling herself straight for her horse's saddle. "Fuck the jacket, and move!" She snapped the reins, jolting her stallion forward.

Levi looked back towards the thicket, his eyes widening. "What the hell did you do?!" He yelled urging his horse to follow her's.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then how do explain them!?"

Wilde looked back in shock. "Them?!"

Levi flicked his reins harder, catching up to Wilde. "Are you completely suicidal?"

"I told you, this isn't my fault! I didn't create this damn situation for shits and giggles." She responded, snapping the reins again, sending a look back. Sure enough there wasn't just one titan anymore.

"Then how-"

"Just shut up, Captain! Stop wasting your breathe and get ready. We can engage them when we reach the village outside the gate. I take it you're capable of taking out the 10 meter to the right?"

Levi gritted his teeth, nodding. _Do I look like your subordinate?_

"Good, I'll take the 8 meter, and we can gang up on the 20 meter. The last thing we need to do is underestimate them."

"No shit." Levi muttered, taking out his cable triggers as they neared the town.

"Go now!" Wilde ordered, shooting her own cables. Levi didn't hesitate, shooting the cable and maneuvering his body to flip up and swing around, the three on coming titans still running straight, completely oblivious to the fact that their prey had disappeared around a corner. Shooting his other cable into the back of 10 meter titan's neck, he spun towards the area, slicing out a chunk with ease.

Levi caught sight of Wilde making the same movement, yet some how it looked more natural when she did it. Ignoring this, he shot a cable into the nape of the 20 meter class, another cable embedding itself allign with his.

Levi and Wilde both swung forwards, their movements completely in sync when they pulled back their arms to spin towards the target spot.

Artemis let herself fall down and swing around at the last second, her captain finishing off the titan by himself. Landing the ground a short distance away she slid her blades back into their campartement that hung on her hips. "Amazing job, Captain."

The male looked over at her from where he stood. "Feel free to stop doing that whenever."

Artemis blinked. "Doing what?"

He took out a cloth, wiping his blades off as he spoke. "Calling me captain while you take complete control over a situation."

A blush rose in her cheeks as she realized that she'd been doing that all day. "I hadn't even noticed I'd been doing that... I guess I need to work on being an underdog again... And it'll be no problem with the whole captain thing anyways." She admitted, giving a wave in the direction of the nearby wall, where a few garrison stood on guard.

He nodded, wrangling up the horses that hadn't gone very far. Walking towards her, Levi dropped her stallion's reins in her hands. "I'm sure you'll have no problems." He guided his horse in the direction of the wall, then paused, speaking over his shoulder at the younger woman. "Oh, but the part where you call me captain really wasn't an issue though."

* * *

_I don't know how much more of this day I can take..._ Artemis fell back on her bed, sprawling out with her eyes closed. Her mood was slightly heightened from being free of her gear's added weight.

"Welcome back!"

Artemis opened one eye to see Hanji sitting at a desk that was located adjacent to her dresser. "What do you want, Hanji?"

"Oh, rough day?" Hanji asked, making a pouty face.

Artemis groaned, rolling her face into the pillows. "Every day is a rough day around that King of Shits."

Hanji giggled. "You've got to have the strangest vocabulary ever."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Can you just get to the point of your being here?"

Artemis felt the corner of her mattress sink under the weight of her friend. "First of all, thanks for getting back alive." She began slowly.

"And...?"

"Try not to kill your new captain is basically all I wanted to say." Hanji finished.

Artemis huffed, slamming her face deeper into the fabric of her pillow. "I make no promises." She mumbled into the pillow.

"I'll assume you promised not to, and I will now help you pack!"

Artemis twisted around, sitting up straight. "Pack? Where am I going?"

Hanji looked down into her dresser drawers. "To where the rest of squad is. You didn't really think Levi would keep his squad couped up around HQ, did you?"

Artemis hadn't really let it sink in that he actually had an entire squad. Particularly one large enough that they could get their own place. "Well..." She began, then switched her topic. "How far away is it?"

Hanji, who was currently stuffing the all of Artemis' neatly folded clothes back into a bag answered, "About a day away from here I think... Wow, would you look at this boulder holder!" Hanji cried out, flinging one of Artemis' bra into the air.

"Hanji! Exactly how old are you!?" Artemis shouted, jumping off the bed to catch the piece of clothing, but failing since the taller woman only had to hold up a hand to catch it.

"Old enough to be mature, but young enough not to care!" Hanji laughed dancing around Artemis.

"We'll be immature all you want, just don't fling that thing around, you might take out an eye!" Artemis yelled, jumping up to snatch the article of clothing from her.

Hanji flicked her wrist, releasing it as it went spiralling through the air towards the door. Artemis gasped as the door opened just in time for the person on the other side to be hit in the face with it.

"What in the hell...?"

Hanji tried her best to conceal her laughter at the sight of Erwin Smith.

"Oh my god!" Artemis cried, crumpling onto the floor in embarrassment.

Erwin dusted the material off his face, smoothing out his jacket. "Artemis Wilde, you will be heading out with Captain Levi in half an our. Please pack quickly." He stated clearly and calmly.

Hanji lost it after that, falling to the floor in laughter.

* * *

**_A/N:_** **So this chapter was finished sooner then expected, and it turns out that chapter ten will actually be the complicated one to write. I hope to update soon, but I make no promises. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!**

**Also, I am sorry if any characters seem a little OOC...**


	10. Thick Walls

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Thick Walls**

Artemis could have enjoyed the trip ahead of her a lot more if not for the company, and their insistence to not go any faster then a trot. _Yeah, I'd love to trot my foot straight up your ass..._ She fumed quietly, nevertheless keeping Finnie at an unbearably slow pace.

Trying to bide her time by complaining in her head and counting every big rock they passed, Artemis eventually let out a sigh, leaning back in her saddle to look up at the darkening sky. Well, at least the day is ending. Oh wait, it's going to be dark soon... Artemis sat up straight.

"Um... Captain?"

"What?"

"The... Uh, sun is uh... Not in the sky anymore..." Artemis scrunched up her nose as she realized how ridiculous she sounded.

"What are you talking about?" Rivaille replied lamely, looking up to see the sun disappearing behind the tree tops. He let out a sigh, "Could you not have just said that it was getting dark?"

Artemis looked away, heat rising in her cheeks. "W-well you got the point, right?"

Levi rubbed his forehead in agitation. _Why is she so insistent in being difficult?_

"So..."

"What?" Levi asked, trying to keep a level tone with younger woman.

"The sun isn't going to be up soon. Which means... It's going to get dark..." Wilde talked slowly.

He looked over at her, even more agitated by the way she was stating her point. Then he noticed her movements. Wilde was looking around at the darkening forest, looking a little to serious. Almost like even the smallest sound might be a possible danger.

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

Wilde blushed. "N-no, I just don't think that the horses would fair well at night... I-It might damage their eye sight... Or- or something..." She stammered, looking in the opposite of his direction.

Levi suppressed another sigh, snapping his reins to urge his horse to move faster. "There should be an inn up the road a few miles, if we move faster we should be able to make it there before it gets to late out."

* * *

"I'll put the horses in the stable around back, go see if they have any rooms." Rivaille ordered.

Artemis nodded, turning away and heading to the still open doors. Walking in a warm smell of fresh baked bread and a certain kind of cleanliness hit her nose.

"Hello?" She asked, walking up to the front desk.

"Oh, hello there, young lady!" The owner (or so Artemis assumed) startled her from behind. "What can I do for you?"

The woman had a bright smile and soft light, almost blonde, brown hair that flowed past her shoulders, her eyes sparkled kindly in the light of the lobby. "I was wondering if you had two rooms available..."

The woman frowned as moved around the counter to face Artemis from the other side. "Are you here with someone?" She asked, looking around for someone who may have been Artemis' travelling companion.

"Yes, he's just stabling the our horses. If that's alright..."

"Oh, of course!" She said, the smile returning. "Unfortunately, we only have the one room open... A bit of a busy night."

"Oh, well I'm sure they'll love sleeping on the floor." Artemis answered mechanically.

The woman blinked a few times. "Ah, not on the best of terms with your companion?" She asked kindly.

Artemis exhaled a sort of laugh. "Not in the slightest. Honestly, I don't think we've ever really gotten along, and things just seem to get worse."

The woman gave a knowing nod, her face getting a little more serious, but still kind. "Well, sometimes it may seem that way, but time has a way of changing things. I'm sure you'll figure out your problems soon."

Artemis scrunched up her nose. "I'm not sure its that easy. We don't exactly click like we used too... Granted that's all his fault."

The older woman, took Artemis' hands in her own soft tanned hands. "I think the problem is that you're to willing to put all the blame him, instead of realizing that you may carry some of the blame yourself. Maybe the problem is you won't forgive yourself, and until you do that, you can't forgive anyone else."

Artemis stared back into the woman's brown eyes, the words sinking in slowly. _Shit, that's deep. But wait, does she...?_

"So, one room was it, dear?" The owner asked, pushing a book full of signatures her way.

Artemis shook her head out of thought. "Yes, thank you." She answered, taking the writing utensil from the woman and signing both her name and her captain's into the book. "Oh, and I'll apologize now in case anything should happen." Artemis added, already imagining what kind of fight might occur. They could barely ride on the same road without wanted to strangle each other. Sharing a room could turn into a catastrophe.

The woman laughed as she walked towards a back room behind the desk. "Don't worry, dearie." She said, tapping the walls with a wink. "We've got thick walls here."

* * *

Levi entered the inn to see Wilde standing in front of the desk with the strangest look on her face. "Are you alright?"

Wilde turned to look at him. "I think so."

Levi's frown grew at her empty tone. _What the hell could be wrong now?_

"Mum, I'm serious! It really is the goddess lady! Mum, please, I mean it this time!"

"Now, now, calm down. You don't want to make a scene like last time, do you?"

Levi turned towards a mother and her child who were sitting by a small fire, the mother trying to read, while the child was pulling at her mother's skirt. "But I'm serious, look! It really is the goddess lady!"

Levi followed the girl's gesture to where Wilde stood, now looking down at her feet, still looking concerned or confused. "What could that have meant? Is she an oracle or something? Do those even exist?" She murmured incoherently.

Levi shuffled back a step, turning his attention back to the girl and her mother.

"Now stop this! I thought you knew better!"

The child face turned into a very angry frown. "You just won't believe me, so I'll prove that it's her!" The child jumped up, running towards Levi and Wilde's direction. "Goddess Lady!" The girl cried, throwing her arms around Wilde's waist, and ultimately shocking her out of thought.

"Lyra?" The white haired woman asked in shock.

"See mum! It's really her!" The girl cried happily, burying her face into Wilde's clothing.

The mother moved nearly as fast as her daughter had towards the startled woman. "Goodness me! It really is you! Oh bless, I never thought we'd see you again!"

The taller woman wrapped her arms around Wilde as well, the two squishing her between them.

Levi moved himself back, leaning against the wall crossing his arms. The situation Wilde was caught him intriguing his attention.

Artemis was just thankful when they final released her. "Well, don't I feel appreciated." She huffed, a little out of breath from the embraces.

Lyra smiled brightly, hugging Artemis again, this time not letting go, although not squeezing her either. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Lyra's mother chuckled, placing a hand on Artemis' should gently. "I really am grateful for what you did. I know it's been years, but we will never forget."

Artemis nodded, then tilted her head. "I never got your name, have I?"

"Or I yours!" The blonde chuckled at the realization. "My name is Gerda, and this is Lyra, as you already know. And the woman who runs the inn is my sister, Lysa"

"Artemis." She replied with a small grin.

Lyra gasped. "You really are a goddess!"

Artemis looked down at the girl in shock. "What?"

"In these stories my granpa used to tell me, there were these gods and goddesses. One of them was named Artemis! She had flowing red hair and a brother named Apollo!" The girl started, naming off dozens of others.

Artemis' jaw slacked a little, then she beamed. "You know, there was an elderly lady in my village who told me the same stories. I think that was where my mother came up with my name."

The girl's eyes shined. "Wow! That's so cool! Mum, don't you think that is so cool?"

Gerda laughed shaking her head. "It is quite the coincidence."

Artemis nodded, about to agree when Lyra cut in. "I don't think it was coincidence At all. I mean, the goddess Artemis was the goddess of the hunt. And our Artemis, in a way, hunts titans. I think it was meant to happen, like maybe the Fates _made_ it happen!"

Artemis was again shocked. The ten year old girl was very imaginative.

Gerda shook her head with a grin, picking up the girl. "Now, now, that's not entirely true. She was goddess of more than just the the hunt, you know." She gave a nod to Artemis, then carried the girl back over to where they'd been sitting near the fire.

Artemis frowned, then remembered everything she'd been told about the goddess as a child, a slight blush coming across her cheeks. She certainly didn't want anything to do with _that._

* * *

**_A/N: _I kind of want to apologize for this chapter, it just seems really tacky. And in case anyone is curious, the Greek goddess ****Ἄρτεμις** is the virgin goddess of the Hunt, Childbirth, and in some cases, the goddess of virginity as well. And although she isn't the goddess of the moon, in some stories she represents the moon. Now in this chapter Lyra only mentions Ἄρτεμις as the goddess of the hunt, so I'll leave it up to your imagination as to which factor of godhood the OC Artemis didn't want any part of.

**Also, because I feel this is necessary to add, I didn't intentionally call my OC Artemis (her name was actually Luna originally) because of the Greek goddess who went by said name, it was really just a name that popped into my mind while writing that seemed to really suit the character.**

**If you're wondering about any of the other Greek deities that were mentioned, you can always google/bing it, or just PM me and I'll happily tell you all that I know. Farewell until next time (:**


	11. Obedience

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Obedience**

Artemis flipped over onto her back, the floor feeling immensely uncomfortable on her back. Why did she have to be such a nice person? She was positive she could have easily convinced Rivaille to take the floor. But no, she felt that wouldn't' the nice. Well no shit.

"Having troubles down there, goddess lady?"

"What the hell did you just say?" Artemis demanded, sitting up straight as an arrow to face the man curled up under the blankets of that awfully comfortable looking bed.

"I asked if you were having troubles." Came the dull reply.

She narrowed her gaze, laying down on her side, her back to the bed. Then a small murmur reached her sensitive ears._ "Goddess lady."_

"God dammit, Levi! Say it again I'm shoving my foot straight up your-"

"Is that really the kind of language a being of your stature should be using." Rivaille cut her off.

I swear he gets some sort of sick satisfaction from this. She screwed up her face, grabbing the pillow under her head angrily. She sat up, swinging her arm, sending the pillow flying in his general direction, then flipped back down, not waiting to see the impact. Hearing it was enough.

_Pouf! _Came the hollow sound of the pillow landing. Artemis bit her lip in case a laugh or giggle slipped out. After a couple moments of complete silence, she slowly eased herself up, turning her head in the direction of the bed.

Levi threw back the pillow back, satisfied when he saw the pillow make direct contact with Wilde's face. Sure, this was silly and immature, but as the Captain, he had to put it to a stop one way or another. A letting her have her moment of satisfaction at hitting him with the feather filled case was not the way he wanted it to end.

But then, Wilde was never really one to willing lose. Especially not a battle against a foe she could go all put on without worry about causing any real harm.

* * *

Artemis peeled the pillow from her face, pushing herself up on her feet, she swung the pillow back, but before she could let it fly forwards, Rivaille had released a second pillow, this one hitting a little lower than her face fortunately.

Flinching for a moment, she let the pillow go, sending it towards his direction. Rivaille held up the bed sheets as a shield, stopping the pillow from hitting him, however it didn't stop Artemis from jumping onto the bed and literally dealing a blow to the side of his face with a second pillow.

Artemis raised up her arm, the fabric dripped tightly in her hand, and brought it down as hard as she could. Rivaille ducked it, knocking into her, forcing her to drop it an sprawl back, pinned beneath him.

"Is this really just because of what I called you?"

"Yes! It's cute when a little girl does it, but not so much when a _grown damn man_ does it!" She answered, her face portraying anger, while her eyes seemed to be laughing. She never was good at solving problems the way normal people did.

As she said that, she was also assessing the situation, her eyes darting around. _I dropped the pillow, so it's somewhere behind him...then there is the that fell somewhere on the floor when he blocked it... And then there is the one right there at the head of the bed, and a fourth still on the floor where my 'bed' is..._

"I still don't believe this is the way to solve anything."

"I don't care what you believe," Artemis began, twisting her legs up to wrap around his chest, she flipped her weight so she practically sat on top of him. "In fact, I think you should just shut up, and taste pillow!" She shouted, grabbing the nearest pillow and slamming it down over his face.

Levi grasped her wrists tightly, trying to wrestle blindly, the fabric honestly not tasting like anything, however the idea of where it could have been not settling quite right with him. He decided his best option was to fight back a little rougher. Pulling his knees back he dealt a blow to her stomach with his feet.

She must not have expected it because she flipped backwards off he edge of the bed, a small 'ow' was audible. He pulled the feather stuffed case away from his face, getting off the bed to walk around to where she was.

Artemis gritted her teeth, reaching around her, her and grasping the pile of blankets that she'd made a sort of bed out of. As Rivaille came into view, she threw them up, blinding the bastard.

This was no longer just a mere exchange of meager blows anymore. It was a full on battle. One where anything goes with no holding back. They both came to that realization, Rivaille struggling to get out from under the blankets. If she wanted a fight, then he'd gladly give it to her. That much she knew.

Artemis dealt the first real hit. Her foot grinding into her Captain's stomach, just as the sheets and pillow dropped to the floor. He attached back, throwing a punch that caught her on the shoulder instead of where he'd actually been aiming. It still hurt like a bitch though.

He swung again, Artemis moved quicker, sidestepping and kicking him in the back of the leg. Rivaille slid to his knees, then swung one leg around, catching Artemis by the heels and knocking her off balance.

She crashed to the floor, the wind getting knocked out of her. Fucking, dammit! She blinked away the spots in her vision as her head swam. She was not going to be on the losing end of this. Rolling away from him as he tried to deal another blow, this one aimed for her stomach, she pushed herself back onto her feet. She stumbled at first, her head spinning from the sudden movements. She stood in an attack position, her fists raised, her stance stiff.

Levi pushed himself back onto his feet, his breathing as heavy as his foes. _If she's going to start this, I'm going to finish it._ He copied her stance without a seconds hesitation. Shocking blue eyes locking with light, almost colourless, pink eyes.

Wilde's eyes seem to widen in sudden thought. Her eyes travelled to the messed up bed for a split second, then a serious look crossed her face. She exhaled calmly, and in one quick movement, grabbed the pillow that had been laying, minding it's own business, at the head of the bed, throwing it at him.

Levi practically sighed as he grabbed the pillow with one hand, lowering his arm to his side to give an unamused stare. He was met with quite the shock as she pulled the mattress clean off the bed with some obvious struggle, her tan arm muscles straining as she tried her best to swing the mattress his way.

He flinched, scrunching up his face, preparing for the impact.

_Thud!_

The mattress made it barely four inches from it's original location. Landing just an inch away from Levi's bare feet. Wilde was panting heavily in and out, her back bent, her face angry and completely serious. She just tried to throw a mattress at me.

Artemis looked down disapprovingly at the mattress. It was a failure. It hadn't even made it half as far as she'd intended it too. It was such a disappointment. It was... _It's a fucking mattress, Artie!_

Her face went blank as she stared at it, then her gaze travelled to her Captain's face, a look of unnervement written in his eyes, though his face was serious and his body still in a position of attack.

Artemis started to let out breathy exhales, that soon turned into straight out laughter as she bent over, her arms wrapped around her stomach as giggled and chuckled, tears coming to her eyes. She twirled around, flopping back down onto the mattress, still giggling a bit. Her captain sat and laid on his back opposite her in a much more reserved manor.

"What the hell." She huffed, rubbing her eyes with her hands. "And what a mess." She let out another giggle, feeling more relaxed then she had in years.

"Yes, you certainly made a mess of the place?" Artemis opened her mouth to put blame on him as well, but he continued. "However, I suppose as Captain, the actions of my subordinate are reflected upon me and so I share some of the blame."

Artemis turned her head to face him, hardly understanding a word that he just said. "I think I heard you say something about sharing the blame, so I'll agree with you under that assumption."

She watched his eyes roll as he tilted his head to face her, their eyes on the same level. "Why is it like this?" He asked seriously.

Artemis looked back to the ceiling, "Because I can't handle the truth, I suppose." She paused, then added. "Or because you're a heartless asshole."

Rivaille sighed. "The latter I suppose."

Artemis turned to face those blue eyes again. "Did I just hear an apology?"

"No. And I doubt you ever will."

"Not surprising. Like I said, you're a heartless a-"

"I am your captain, you know. It probably isn't in your best interest to so openly insult me."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Funny, you didn't seem to mind talking up to me once upon a time."

He rolled his head to look up, a simple smile across his lips. "And look what happened."

Yeah, look what happened jerk. Your a Captain of your own squad and I'm just crap underneath everyone's boot. "And yet, you expect me to happily obey your every order without a single objection. Can you see the problem there?"

"I don't expect you to do that, that's the problem."

"What?"

"You're on my squad because of your instinct, as well as your skill. And besides, if I give an order that you strongly disagree with, then chances are, I never intened for you to follow it anyways."

Artemis frowned, looking at the ceiling again. "So in other words, if I disagree with an order, it's because I'm supposed to?"

She almost missed the subtle nod of his head. That doesn't make any sense! If you're going to give me an order, knowing I won't follow it, why give it to me anyways?

Because some orders can't be given. Artemis nodded to herself. "I still might have troubles. Following orders, I mean."

"I know, which is why a compromise is likely in order."

A compromise? But what would- "Apologize." She said

A small smile spread across his lips. "I figured as much."

"For both times. For both of the times you bitched me out when I needed a friend."

"If your other friends hadn't been hospitalized-"

"Levi, don't screw up what I'm trying to fix."

Levi paused, remembering the first incident.

* * *

_"Dammit, Artie! Hanji could be dead right now!" I stated, my arms crossed across my chest.  
_

_"You think I don't know that? You think I didn't consider this possibility?"_

_"Obviously you hadn't! If you had you wouldn't have done it!"_

_"It was an order. I told her we couldn't do it on our own. But she's my Captain! An order is an order, isn't it?"_

_"But you knew better. You know Hanji is impulsive when she thinks she can get her way, you know what she's like, Artie!"_

_"I- I thought we could do it... I mean, we had it. It was trapped, it was down. It- it was incapable of even moving!"_

_"But it did. And now Hanji is suffering for it. Dammit, some things you need to keep to yourself."_

_"I'm the one suspended for it, so just shut up! Just- just get out... It doesn't matter anymore." Artemis said finally, her head in her hands, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Just get out."_

_I left, heading down the hall, my hands clenched into fists._

_"Do you think she listened?"_

_"I'm positive she heard every word I said, Commander." I answered blankly._

_Keith placed a hand on my shoulder. "I figured she'd listen to you. I'm glad I made the right decision. Hopefully, I won't have to ask you to do this again."_

_I nodded silently, not trusting myself to say a word._

* * *

"I'm sorry, Artie."

"For both?"

* * *

_"You've got another captain in the infirmary, I see."  
_

_"Fuck. Off."_

_"Suspended again, too."_

_"Yeah, but this time for not following orders. Funny isn't it? I follow orders, someone gets hurt and I get fucked over. I don't follow orders, and someone still gets hurt, and I get royally fucked again! And what's more, I get your 'oh so perfect asks' trying to talk 'sense' into me."_

_"That isn't why I'm here."_

_"Isn't it? Aren't you just here to point out my flaws, bitch about my insubordination. Well? Go for it. I doubt I'll hear anything new."_

_"Erwin didn't deserve your disregard for his orders. Those people? They're just going to die on some other outing anyways. All you did was prolong the ineviatable."_

_"The strong before the weak, huh? Funny, I guess we should say to hell with every scum sucking pieces of shit inside of these walls then, shouldn't we? I mean, it's pretty fucking weak to go hiding behind walls to avoid the ineviatable. Isn't it?"_

_"Artie-"_

_"Don't. Just don't, Rivaille. I don't even care anymore, just get out, and leave me the hell alone."_

_I knew it was pointless to continue, the door of her room slammed as I stepped into the hall. I laid my back against the door, her choked sobs reaching my ears through the wood. I never wanted to do this you, Artie..._

* * *

"Yes, I'm sorry for both times I told you what you already new. When I wasn't there for you the way-"

"Enough, enough. No need to get all sappy. God, your so dramatic, Captain." Artemis said exasperatedly, then let out a tired laugh. "I'm completely over it anyways. I'm sure you had your reasons for being an ass anyways."

Rivaille paused. "So, that's it then? An apology for your obedience?"

Artemis scoffed at his wording. "Not quite yet, sir. I need one more thing."

"What?"

"Never ever call me 'goddess lady' again."

* * *

**_A/N:_** **So, this is a bit of a dense, long, chapter. But it was needed, and since I won't be able to fit the full views into the story for a while, here are two quick synopsis of those 'incidents':**

**_Incident #1_: Artemis came up with a plan to catch a Titan, that she deemed 'fool proof'. However, when her captain (Hanji) decides to put it into action, it isn't as fool proof. Hanji gets hospitalized and Artemis takes the blame for it all. Which leads to Artemis' first suspension, and how she is refrained from ever being on Hanji's squad.**

**_Incident #2:_ This one occurs shortly after the fall of Shinganshina, and Wall Maria. Artemis is on Erwin Smith's squad. During an outing, the groups have attracted a number of titan's that are chasing after. These titan's are close to attacking a squad further back then Smith's. Smith passes the order for his squad to do nothing. Artemis disregarded this. And in her attempt to take out the pursuers, she almost dies, but doesn't due to Smith intervening and getting hospitilized himself. Leading to Artemis to getting suspended again. Which is how she becomes an instructor for the Trainee Corps.**

**Hope this helps clear things up everyone and anyone!**


	12. The Special Operations Squad

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**The Special Operations Squad**

Artemis was surprised by the building that spread out in front of her. "Isn't this-"

"An old cadet training ground where the Legion used to bring the new recruits for proper evaluations."

_Yeah, no shit. This is where _I _evaluated_ you. "So, your squad is it's only residence now?"

Rivaille shook his dark head, bring his horse to a stop near the stables. "Not exactly. See this place is more of a limbo for squads. Squads come here when they don't have any major assignments, or are on group evaluations."

Artemis slid off her horse, bringing Finnie over to a trough full of clear water that shimmered in the late morning sun. "So, are you on vacation then?"

He rolled his eyes, leading his mare into the stable. "A group evaluation, actually."

Getting Finnie into the stable, Artemis pulled off his saddle, throwing it over the railing nearby, and grabbing a brush. "Great. I guess that outing was a bit of good thing. I'd hate it fail my first eval." She stated, bringing the brush up and across Finnie's dark coat.

"That outing _was_ your 'eval', actually." Her captain responded, leaving his horse in the stable without so much as a simple brush down.

"Really? Do you do that for everyone on your squad?"

He didn't respond at first, throwing his travel bag over his shoulder casually. "No. But I suppose that's because I know they're reliable out in the field."

* * *

Artemis looked around the room her Captain had 'assigned' to her. A bed in one corner, a desk, chair, and cabinets in the other. A dresser against the right wall, and an ensuite bathroom To the left. It was certainly larger then the one she had had back in HQ. And it was a fucking ballroom compared to the shitbox room she'd been sharing when she was instructing the trainees.

_Damn, was it really only a week since I'd been teaching?_ She found herself smiling at the thought. She might not be an instructor anymore, but she'd always remember those kids, even if she never saw any of them again.

There was a knock on the door before it opened. "You ready to meet everyone yet?" Her captain asked, standing in the door way.

Artemis shed off her jacket, pulling her hair up and tying it in a ponytail. Then turned to face her captain, nodding. "Ready."

* * *

Artemis found herself put at ease when she recognized every one of the people that were zipping around the trees in the training area. Their names passing through her mind as she caught a glimpse of their faces.

"That one there is-"

"Auruo Bossard." She cut him off, recognizing his smug features. "And that's Günther Schultz, isn't it?"

Rivaille nodded, seeming a little put off that she appeared to know everyone. "Well, who's this then?" He asked, pointing at a figure that whizzed through the small fenced in area, attacking the wooden foes.

"Ah..." Artemis leaned against the fence squinting. "Gin, isn't it? Eld Gin, or something..."

"_Erd_ Gin." He corrected, puffing up a bit at the chance to correct her mistake.

Artemis smirked to herself. _Enjoy your glory while it lasts you little-_ "Petra?"

Levi followed the white headed woman's gaze to a light headed brunnette that was coming towards them with a pleasant smile. "Yes, her name is-"

"Petra! How have you been? It's been such a long time!" Wilde cried, raising her arms to embrace the slightly shorter woman.

"Artemis, it has! I've been quite good, how've you been?" Petra Ral responded, returning the hug.

"Could be worse, so I'm good to, I suppose." Wilde answered, releasing the other female.

Ral moved to stand between Levi and Wilde, looking back and forth between them before finally settling her gaze on Levi. "You know, when you said you bringing a new cadet to the squad, I had no idea it would be Artemis!"

He nodded blankly. "Neither did I."

Wilde flashed him a queer look at his response, but it soon dispersed. She looked back at the small thicket where the other members of his squad were finishing off their exercise. "Well, at least I have an idea as to who all is on this squad."

"Yes, that will certainly help your transition. I heard you were instructing trainees before Levi dragged you down here." Petra said, as though asking for clarification.

Artemis turned her attention back to the woman she'd once shared a room with back in Petra's first days in the Legion. "Yes, I was." She said simply, tucking her fringe behind her left ear. "I'm kind of sad about leaving them, I guess... I mean I don't think the other instructors try to help them understand what they're trying to teach them. They just kind of go through the motions, you know?" Artemis found herself mumbling out as she inspected her hands.

Petra opened her mouth, then closed it, as if she wasn't sure what to say. Luckily the other member's of the squad had made it over to them.

"So you're the new recruit to Levi's Squad?" The man named Gin asked.

Artemis nodded, turning to face the three. "Yes, I am."

Schultz nodded, his face solemn and relatively void of emotion, while Bossard gave her a wink saying, "I always thought we needed more eye candy on this squad."

Artemis took it in stride, looking around at the squad members. "Can't disagree with that."

Bossard laughed, smacking her lightly on the back. "'Bout time we got someone with some humour on the special ops."

Artemis almost laughed to, but ended up frowning. "'special ops'?"

Petra smiled. "Yes, you've been accepted to the Special Operations Squad, didn't you know that?"

* * *

Artemis sprawled out in her room, her first night apart of a squad in years, and not just any squad a _special_ squad. _Hell, __it's really been a while either way, hasn't it?_ She mused, inspecting the ceiling above, allowing her mind to wander.

_Hmm... I've missed being on a squad, I think..._ She yawned, stretching out and rolling over, wrapping her arms around one of her many pillows. _Maybe... Maybe I could try and make this work though... No more freelance, lone wolf kind of stuff..._

_Mmm... Maybe this could work..._


	13. I'm All Yours

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**I'm All Yours**

_**Approximately 6 Months Later...**_

Artemis relaxed in the late summer sun, they'd had a nice spring that had lead to an even nicer summer. _Autumn and winter is probably going to be as cold as-_

"Hey, Artemis! Enjoying the sun?" Petra Ral greeted her, sitting down gracefully on the side of the blanket that was spread out on the grass.

Artemis nodded, holding a hand over her eyes as she peered over at the shorter woman, "Mmm, hoping to get a nice tan before summer ends."

The light haired brunnette gave a small chuckle. "I really don't understand how you tan so well. I've always come to know that albino's burned in the sun."

She shrugged, "I don't exactly tan, I suppose... I do burn. In fact, it's after the burn goes away that I actually become even remotely tan." She replied honestly.

Petra nodded, grinning slightly. "That makes sense, you had the worst burn ever a few weeks ago, didn't you?"

Artemis cringed a bit, parts of her still a little raw from the massive sun burn she'd gotten. "And this is where I demand a change in topic. How's the horses doing?"

Petra rolled her eyes at Artemis. "Their fine, probably a little cooped up since our last excursion was about a month ago, though..." She trailed off thoughtfully.

Artemis rolled onto her stomach, propping her head up on her hands, elbows digging into the ground. "Sounds like they could use a run, hmm?"

Petra shifted a bit. "I- I dunno... Levi thinks the horses should stay in the stable unless-"

Artemis let out a dramatic groan, laying her face down on the blanket in an act of over exaggeration. "Levi this, Levi that. I understand you're obsessed, but that doesn't mean you have to _do_, let alone _listen_, to everything he says. Or preach it like some kind of religion."

The light haired woman blushed furiously. "I- I am not obsessed w-with-" She bit her lip trying to stop herself from stuttering. "I- I just respect him. As a Captain. A- and you should too!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, looking up slightly. "Calm down. I was only teasing. And, I do respect him as a Captain. It's when referring to him as a person that I have some troubles."

"Well, I- I wasn't being preachy either." Petra added, a faint blush still present on her cheeks, though more pink than red.

Artemis snorted. "Please, Petra, you are very preachy when it comes to Rivaille. Very appraising of his every move if I may add."

"Artemis!" Petra cried, the deep red blush returning again as she covered her face with her hands.

"Ahem."

Artemis pushed herself, as Petra turned slightly to see who was interrupting their 'girl talk' session.

"Oh, hello Captain." Artemis greeted pleasantly, restraining laughter as Petra turned a whole new shade of red. "What can we fine ladies help you with?"

He held a letter out to Artemis, crossing his arms over his chest once she took it. "This came for you this morning."

Seriousness returned to her features as she examined the outside. "Mm, I wonder what it might be..." She mused, carefully trying to open it, but ended up ripping it in half. Thankfully just the envelope though.

Artemis' eyes widened as she let out a small squeal of excitement. "Oh, my babies have almost flown the coop!" She cried, hugging the letter to her chest.

"In a language we understand, please." Rivaille insisted, shifting his position to a more impatient stance.

"I'm heading back to Trost immediately."

* * *

Artemis was packing up her stuff in a flurry of excitement. In almost less then a week the trainees she'd helped instruct were going to graduate! Shardis had sent word for her to return to Trost and help with their final evaluations, and because he was aware of how much she'd grown to care for some of them.

Now, without really thinking, she was packing what little belongings she possessed into her travelling bag, her Captain at the door in confused surprise.

"Would you please explain what you think you're doing?"

"Packing, Captain. What does it look like?" She replied, neatly folding her Scouting Legion jacket and cloak.

"I don't remember telling you this was okay."

_Telling me? _She turned to face the dark haired man. "Excuse me?"

"Since you are in my squad now, you can only leave here if 1. Your entire squad is going somewhere, or 2. You are given permission, from me, to leave." He stated.

Artemis stood still for a moment, considering the options. "What happens if I leave _without_ your permission?"

He gave her a droll stare. "Instead of asking what you already know, you could just tell me what is so important, then we can go from there."

Artemis looked taken aback. "I already told you."

"Saying your 'babies have flown coop' and you need to 'immediately return to Trost' isn't telling me anything." He then added, "Particularly since I'm positive you do not have any children."

_You can bet your buckets I don't_. "Okay, so I was a little bleak on the details." She said, turning to pick the letter up off the bed, she moved towards him, holding it out to him. "Read it."

He took it hesitantly, then began reading it over. "This is sent from Shardis?"

"The one and only." Artemis answered, finally getting everything she needed into the bag and closing it up. "So, do I have your permission, Captain?"

He continued to stare at the letter, the wait for his reply seemed to last forever until he finally replied, "One week. That's all you need right?"

Artemis nodded her head for emphazism. "Yes, one week. Then I'm all yours and I'll be done with everything to do with the Trainee Corps. I think." She added the last part with a small amount of uncertainty.

"Fine."

* * *

"Ah, Wilde, welcome back." Came a light greeting as Artemis slid off her horse and led it to the stables.

"Glad to be back, Sir." She smiled, walking towards the tall speaker.

The man held out a long coat to her. "I'm sure you'll be wanting this."

Though given how hot it was for the late evening, Artemis accepted the coat, putting it on without hesitation. It still fit like it had six months ago. "I've always been so jealousy of how these jackets look compared to the other ones."

Shardis chuckled. "Yes, they do have a bit more of an 'umph' to them." He agreed, straightening his own.

"Yes..." She was about to add a comment about how he'd clearly let himself go in the head area, but thought it best not to. "Well, I shall take a stop at my dorm for the night, provided there still is room for me."

"Yes, of course. Right this way, Instructor Wilde,"

_Instructor Wilde... That's certainly something I've missed being called._

* * *

"Wilde, I thought you were gone for good! At least, that's what Mikasa said..." Eren Jaeger greeted her the next morning. And as much as she appreciated all the warm welcomes, she'd slept horribly and honestly wanted to ram her foot up everyone's ass. Or down their throats, whichever required less movement, really.

"That's nice..." She yawned, cradling her mug of warm coffee against her chest like a child that needed protection. "And how've you been?"

"I've been great, I mean we're all only a week away from our final day as trainees." Jaeger began, walking beside her as she made her way to the classroom where she'd help watch over the trainees as they took one of their academic tests. "I just hope I can pass..."

Artemis sighed internally, placing a kind look on her face as she stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Jaeger. You're one of the best students here. And I am not just saying that. You really are going to do fine. And I'll even be here to silently cheer you to victory."

His face lite up, a large rpgrin crossing his face. "Really?"

"Yes. I'll be cheering you, and everyone else on. Now go get 'em!"

Sure, that was a bit of a white lie, after all, the only thing Artemis cheered for for the entire day was for the day to end. But hey, she wasn't that cold hearted just yet. And she really did believe in the brunnette. She could tell he'd been through some things, and telling him exactly what he needed to hear, well, that was basically the lack of caffeine talking.

* * *

"I am already sick of marking this shit." Artemis groaned to herself as she sat in the empty classroom, all the trainees having finished hours ago. Dammit, wish I could just half ass this... To bad she wouldn't let herself.

"Uh, excuse me, Ms. Wilde?"

"What is it?" She asked tiredly, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

One of the trainees came walking up to her with a bouquet in his hands. "This is from the 104th trainee squad." The freckled male said, holding them out to her.

Artemis blinked in surprise, leaning across her desk to take them from him. "Marco... Bodt? Thank you very much." She smiled, holding them up to her nose. "I'm not sure why-"

"We wanted to thank you for coming back to see us graduate. You were the best instructor we had, and we appreciate that you'd put whatever you had in hold for us." He interrupted, smiling slightly, speaking like he was readin a well thought out script.

Artemis chuckled, holding the flowers in her lap. "Well, thank you again. And you can thank everyone else too." She said, looking past him to see a few faces peering in around the door. She waved slightly, watching a few of them duck back, while one of them waved back before getting pulled out of sight.

Bodt nodded his head respectively. "Your welcome. I -we- really hope you do stay until we graduate this time."

"Don't worry, I'm strictly the property of the Trainees Corps for the rest of this week, and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way, Bodt."

As he left, Artemis smelled the flowers again. _White Lilies... How thoughtful..._ She looked down at them, holding a fallen petal in her fingers, feeling it's softness against her skin. _Fuck, I really am going to miss those little brats..._

* * *

**_A/N:_** **I'm not sure if White Lilies would actually exist, or even grow, there or in that season, but I thought a bouquet of Lilium Candidum would be suiting for Artemis. **


	14. Graduation

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Graduation**

Artemis stood with her hands clasped behind her back, her long Trainee Corps jacket wrapped around her snugly as she stared out over the 104th trainee graduates. She smiled, looking from person to person as she named the top ten off in her head.

_First we have Mikasa Ackerman, second Reiner Braun, third Bertholdt Fubar, fourth Annie Leonhardt, fifth Eren Jaeger, sixth Jean Kirschstein, seventh Marco Bodt, eighth Connie Springer, ninth Sasha Braus, and tenth Christa Renz._

Artemis allowed the 'I told you so' look spread across her face as Jaeger's eyes made contact with her own. His head tilted a bit, but his serious expression never moved. He was a good kid, and he was going to make a great cadet. _Regardless of whether he still wants to join the Legion or not, I think I'll always have some amount of respect for him..._

They were soon loudly congradulated and wished luck, and then disbanded for whatever they had planned for their last night as Trainees. Artemis stepped away from the other instructors, holding a hand out to Jaeger as she approached him. "I told you you'd all make it through. Congratulations, to all of you."

Jaeger shook her hand, a twinkle of gratitude present in his eyes. Then she proceeded to shake and congradulate everyone else who hadn't immediately sprinted away, stopping at Mikasa lastly.

"I expected no less then first from you, Ackerman." She smiled.

The teen nodded, the tiniest of smiles crossing her lips. "I had a good teacher."

"That you did." Artemis laughed, pulling the girl into a small embrace. "Good luck to you and your friends, wherever you all might be heading."

* * *

"Hey, Wilde, why you packing so soon?" One of her roommates inquired, giving her a strange look.

"As I've mentioned, I only had leave for a week, and if I can get back before tomorrow, then I will do so."

The instructor scoffed. "Oh please, you just worked your ass off. You got one more day, right? So use it, stay another night and come drinking with the rest of us. Unless, you know, you think your better then the rest of us..."

Artemis sighed, looking down at her already neatly packed bag. _I guess I really don't _have_ to return tonight..._ Sighing again she turned around. "I guess I can stay another night, besides, I have to return the coat anyways, right?"

* * *

Artemis woke up, her head aching like hell from the alcohol she'd consumed the night before. _What the hell am I doing under the bed?_ She thought incoherently, staring up at the wooden underside of her bed. Or at least, she _hoped_ it was her bed.

She slid carefully out from under, the sun shining in through the small window. Pulling herself up she looked around, surprised to see that no one else was in the room. Shrugging it off, she picked up her travel bag that was thankfully still at the foot of her bed.

Looking down at herself for a moment she inspected her uniform. A little dusty, but it would probably do for another day, right? Artemis rubbed her eyes, stumbling out of he dorm and towards the stables where she found the instructor that had convinced her to stay past out beside the trough. Concealing a giggle she nudged them awake with her boot lightly.

"Hey, wake up, lazy ass. You don't want Shardis to find you like this, do ya?" She teased in a low tone, knowing they must have one hell of a headache.

They murmered something, rolling over and smacking their head against the wooden wall. "Ouch, dammit!"

Artemis exhaled a small laugh, shaking her head as she began saddling up Finnie. "That's what happens when you drink irresponsibly."

"Oh shut up. We deserved it didn't we?" The muttered, sitting up and leaning against the wall. "I mean, we had to do just as much work as them brats, huh?"

"Huh." She mumbled under her breath, squeezing her eyes shut as she leaned against her horse. "Oh, Finnie, never let me drink again..."

The horse snorted as if in agreance, making Artemis smile. "Thanks, bud, good to know someone's got my back." She chuckled, running a hand across his back in a petting motion.

"Who the hell names their horse 'Finnie'?"

"A twelve year old girl, apparently." Artemis replied, tightening the saddle, so it was snug, but not tight enough to pinch. "Besides, there are some people that don't even name their horses. Which personally, I think is just plain rude."

The other instructor laughed. "Of course you would... Well," the said getting up, and dusting off their white pants to no avail. "It was a pleasure working beside you and all, but I need to go throw up somewhere. Have a nice day."

Artemis watched with faint humour as they stumbled and tripped towards the dorms. Turning back to Finnie, she paused, looking at her arm. Shit, I'm still wearing my instructor jacket. She began to let out a long sigh, then stopped. "Maybe they won't noti-"

Loud noises and horrific screams cut her off mid sentence. The entire sobriety that reached her ears sounding painfully familiarly. Trost was under attack.

* * *

**_A/N:_** **_Chapter 15: My Burden To Bear_** **will not be coming out until I finish chapter 16 so I want to put them out together because they are a two part breakdown of what happens to Trost. More to the point, I do hope to update soon and until then, farewell!**


	15. My Burden To Bear

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Warning: This chapter contains violent scenes of death, gore, actions of self-harm, and ever-present coarse language.**

* * *

**My Burden To Bear: The Defence of Trost 1/2**

Artemis hadn't hesitated in throwing off the coat and putting her gear on, then sprinting towards the main cause of the noises. Her heart lurched in chest as she caught sight of titans entering Wall Rose. _Just like in Shinganshina..._

She felt sick, her head throbbing even more as pushed her way through the crowds towards a group of Garrisons. "Joseph!" She called, catching the younger man's attention.

"Artemis, what are you doing here?" He asked in shock, pulling her out of the swarming people that were all screaming and heading out of Trost.

"It doesn't matter, I just need to know what exactly is going on."

The brunette's face turned grim. "The exact same thing that happened Shinganshina. And I mean _exactly_. It's fucking crazy. But, I'm glad your here, I'll need your help getting people out."

She nodded. "Agreed. I don't think they'll keep the gate open as long as the did last time."

* * *

Artemis headed to the right of the city, dodging out and around buildings with her 3DM Gear, stopping to help people when she could. Luckily the amount of titans that had breached weren't very many as of yet. She kept her mind on helping the citizens, avoiding any thoughts that would draw her to think of what was happening closer to the outer wall.

She swung herself down, skidding across the cobblestone, listening in confusion. It was way to quiet. There was barely a sound to be heard. Where are all the people that should be here? They couldn't have all made it out already... She tensed at the sound of a pained whimper, pulling her out of thought. She ran around the nearest corner towards the sound, and was brought up short at the sight.

Joseph Brown stood, frozen, the young boy clinging to him as a Titan seemed to just stare, completely transfixed on them. _Why is it just standing there? What- what is it going to do? What am I going to do? Why... Why can't I-_

"Joseph, get the hell out of there!" A scream broke through his mind's barrier. "Move now! Joseph!"

He turned towards the screams, the Titan's movements invisible to him as his sights landed on The light haired woman. "Artemis... I- I can't..." He uttered slowly, feeling the child's grip on him loosen as a new grasp took hold of him.

"_Joseph_!" Artemis screamed, bolting forward, shooting a cable into the shoulder of the Titan as it brought the man towards it's mouth.

But it wasn't the only titan in the area. Artemis came to this shocking realization as she heard the cry of the young boy Joseph had been trying to protect. She looked back in horror, mid swoop. Turning back towards Joseph's face he shook his head. "Forget about me." He whispered.

The child's wails for his mother echoed through her mind as she flipping around, letting the cable go, leaving Joseph to his death with a heavy heart. She shot a second cable. Swivelling towards the 10 meter class that held the boy in it's fists.

"Let him go!" Artemis bellowed, raising her blades, aiming straight for it's horridly animated face. _No!_

Her voice caught in her throat as she felt herself being pulled away from the titan. It's hands pulling away from one another, the wails ceasing in seconds.

She was falling, her cable hadn't stuck in the wall like it should have. She was falling, her face becoming stained with the crimson colour of-

_No... No no no!_

"Artemis!" Came the strangled cry as she hit the ground, the wind being knocked out of her. She rolled her head to the side, Joseph reached out a hand to her, before his head popped like a melon between his assailants teeth.

Her gaze shifted to the 10 meter that was now looking at her, it's mouth ringed in red. Her stomach twisted in disgust, her arm lifting and shooting the cable that was yet to fail her. Flying through the air without direction, she heard a distant shatter, her mind registering pain her body didn't feel. Everything was so numb. She felt the cable trigger slip from her hand as she hit something, the crunch of glass as she thudded to the floor of some house.

_I... I can't... Where..._

Her vision was blurring as warm tears slid down her face and onto the wooden floors. She stared out through the shattered glass. Everything, fading, her mind refusing to believe...

* * *

_"Granny Freada..." I asked slowly, biting my lip as a clutched my rag doll in my small hands. "Why are you always making dolls?"  
_

_The old woman smiled kindly, setting down her latest one and taking my hands in her soft warm ones. "Well, my dear child, we are at war, and because of this war, I've lost people that have meant a lot to me..."_

_I frowned, my not yet fully developed mind trying to comprehend. "So..." And idea clicked in my head, "You make dolls to show all the people you've lost?"_

_She nodded, patting my hands in appraisal. "Yes dear one. All the dolls I've made show the people of lost because of this retched war."_

_I must have made a pretty disconcerting face because Granny Freada tapped my nose playfully. "Now, now, Artiemou, this is my burden to bear, not yours."_

_I'd be lying to say I understood what she meant, but I still nodded, then another question crossed my mind as I looked at the doll in her lap. "Why is that one so much smaller than the other ones?"_

_A very sad look graced her normally content features. "Well, dear child, not everyone who is lost at war was of maturity..."_

* * *

Artemis jerked awake, throbbing pain felt through nearly her entire body. Including her heart. She pushed herself up slowly, crackling sounds not just coming from the glass beneath her, but her joints as well. Propping her back up against the wall she faintly remembered smacking into, she tried to calm her erratic breathing.

_Not everyone lost at war..._ She winced laying her head against the wall, trying to banish the words that now haunted her. Tears slid down her cheeks again, slow and warm against her cold skin. "It isn't your burden anymore..."

She shivered, scolding herself mentally. _You have to do something, Artie... Don't just lay there, get up! Get Up!_

She gritted her teeth as she pushed herself up, looking for stairs or something, seeing as her gear was no longer a liability. Removing the gear, she rolled her shoulders, trying to shift whatever was causing so much weight against her back. Painfully twisting her neck, her eyes widened.

_Stygian and Charon... _She hadn't even noticed that she them with her. Reaching back slowly, she unsheathed the two blades. _I haven't used you since..._

Since she banned from using them by the Legion. Apparently using anything that might actually do damage and not break after one use wasn't allowed. Of course, that'd never stopped her from carrying the blades around to spite them. How glad she was that she'd never handed them over like she was supposed to.

Feeling their weight in her hands was something different, something that gave her a new kind of strength, something less artificial...

Finding the stairs, she sucked in a breath, her body numb and aching, making her movements none to pleseant. She thumped slowly down the stairs, not really caring about the noise she was making, her mind still fuzzy from everything.

She reached the bottom and a horrid smell hit her. The smell of death. Sheathing one of her swords, she put that hand over her face to help lessen the stench. Looking around she felt bile rise in her throat as slipped to the floor.

_No escape god forgive no escape god forgive no escape god forgive __no escape god forgive __no escape god forgive.._. It was every where. Written around the room in dripping, shaky script, where a body hung, limp and lifeless. Artemis turned away, her eyes watering. There wasn't just one body, and the trail of blood connecting the two made her even more sick.

_They could have made it... They could have_- her eyes looked around the trashed room, things were smashed and thrown around. Looking down she saw a painting of a family. A mother, father, and child with a bright, busy background. She closed her eyes, pained by the realization she came to. What had drove the man to take his life and his child's, was the horror's they'd probably barely survived in Shinganshina. _No escape..._

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" She let go of her sword to slam her fists down on the floor. She did it again and again, until they were to numb to feel the blows. Looking down at them, she felt herself slipping again. Falling into an emotional turmoil. _What am I going to do?_ Her eyes wandered around the floor where she noticed something. A piece of shattered mirror.

Artemis didn't hesitate, grasping it in her hand and squeezing it. The glass pierced her skin with enough resistance that it hurt like royal bitch. The pain... It hurt, but... It helped. It stopped the turmoil, focusing her mind on the sharp object the was cutting it's way into her soft flesh. Her breathing slowed, the feeling sending sharp little shivers through her body.

Pushing herself up again, she took her sword in her right hand, holding it firmly as her blood slid slowly down her left hand. Ignoring the body, she looked out the window it hung in front of instead. She could see the movement of a titan, coming towards the window. It knew she was there. But she wouldn't be what it grabbed first.

Gently placing her back against a bookcase that kept her out of sight of the large window, she waited, listening, her mind sharper than it had been all day.

Of course, it didn't stop her from flinching when the hand came smashing through the closed her eyes tightly, hearing would be enough. She listened to the snap of the rope, the moving and shattering of more glass, the breath that was exhaled before the mouth came closed, teeth breaking through flesh and bone.

Artemis held the mirror shard tighter, pushing it deeper, then she released it, letting it fall to the ground, bloody. Walking around to face the broken glass, she unsheathed the second sword again, swinging it professionally, before standing before the ugly entity, her arms held out. "Why don't you put that shit down, I'm sure you'd much rather something a little more fresh."

* * *

It wasn't complicated. It was quite clear, quite _simple_, actually. All she had to do was let go. Let go of all the bullshit that riddled and muddled her mind. Ignore the nagging, shut out the little voice that was just holding her back. All she had to do, was to just stop giving a shit.

She thumbed the names engraved on the hilts of her dual blades. _Give me strength... _She clicked her tongue at the titan as it dropped the foul corpse. It saw what it truly craved. A living, breathing, human. Artemis could practically see the salvia dripping out of the corner of it's vile mouth.

Her head buzzed from the pain and adrenaline that rushed around inside of her, her injured hand gripping Stygian tightly adding to the pain. She watched through tainted eyes as the large filthy hand lunged through the shattered window.

Though it's motions were certainly faster than most, they still weren't fast enough. Artemis side stepped, the hand continued past her, slamming into the staircase, sending bits of wood flying. There was no hesitation as in one swift move she cleaved off the titan's wrist like it were just flesh with no bone. Jumping onto the damaged limb, she ran across the soft hide, pulling her arms to one side as she reached the shoulder. Her blades met no resistance as they carved out a portion of the nape.

Artemis spun out to face the titan's back, embedding her blades down into it and holding on tightly to the hilts as she fell with the deceased titan. When it hit, it knocked the wind out of her, leaving her to gasp for air as she sat up on her knees, steam bursting from the titan beneath her as it began it's decomposition.

Artemis hung her head, her breathing slowing back to a more normal pace. She felt dizzy from the fall and the heat now emitting from the large body beneath her. Looking up through her hair she smiled giddily as she watched her horse come galloping towards her. Of course he would find a way out of the stable just to come find her.

She stumbled away from her location to meet up with her horse when she heard the tiniest of whispers.

"Do you think it's still out there?"

Artemis turned to where she saw a cart barely hidden in an alleyway. She acknowledged Finnie stopping beside her as she looked in tamed horror at the wood.

"Shh, I don't know, you have to be quite!" A voice responded sounding a little older.

"But, if it's gone we could-"

"Shh!"

"Hello? It's okay to come out, it's not going to hurt you." Artemis called out softly, moving cautiously towards the wagon.

A face popped out of the top that was soon grabbed and dragged back out of sight. "It's a soldier!" They cried in defence.

Artemis exhaled, sheathing her blades and walking the small distance to look over the side of the wagon. Her eyes widened. Two boys, one around twelve the other probably only seven, and a woman who appeared to be bleeding and unconscious. "What happened to her?" She demanded before they could get word out. Snapping for Finnie to come over, she pulled her medical supply bag out of one of the saddle bags and climbed onto the cart.

The youngest boy piped up, staring at her with large worried brown eyes. "We were just out for a walk when things got all funny, mum just kind of fell down, and then those things started tearing through the city! We've been hiding here for ages, and mum still hasn't woken up since she got hit, and we really thought one of those things had found us and-"

Artemis held up a hand in front of the boy's face to silence him, turning her full attention to his unconscious mother. She lightly brushed the woman's dark hair away from her forehead to inspect the injury that was causing the bleeding. It wasn't too serious, and it would be fine with some light bandaging. Then we're is all the blood coming from? Artemis looked down and nearly gasped. There was a piece of rock or something of that nature in the woman's lower chest area, blood seeping out around it. Oh shit...

"You, can you get the cloak off my saddle please, and you, " She shot a meaningful gaze at the older boy. "Do you know where there may be any harnesses that can hook this wagon up to my horse's saddle?"

* * *

Artemis was out of the cart, hooking Finnie up when the youngest boy started pulling on her shirt. "Yes, little one?" She asked as kindly as she could muster.

"Is my mum going to be alright, Miss?"

She looked down at the boy, opening and, then closing her mouth. _Should I lie? Or-_

A loud bang rung out through the city, a red smoke accompanying the sound. Artemis picked up the boy, setting him into the wagon beside his mother. "Get in." She ordered the other boy, then turned her attention back to the young one, "Your mother is going to make it just fine, but she'll need your help."

The boy nodded, a determined look crossing his features. "Whatever it is, I'll do it!"

"Good, I need you to keep this here, and keep the pressure as even as you can, it'll help stop the bleeding. Can you do that?" Artemis asked, squeezing his little hand in her own, and placing it on the green fabric.

He nodded again. "Yes ma'am."

Nodding, she turned to prep Finnie. "Okay, looks like you're on your own, Finnie."

"What?! You can't leave us!" The eldest boy cried, standing up in the wagon.

Artemis looked around Finnie to glare at the boy. "Sit down, shut up, and believe me when I say you will be safer with this horse alone then if you had ten of me."

Finnie snorted, smacking a hoove on the ground, shaking his head.

"Point ignored, now get this family out of Trost alive." She commanded, making direct eye contact with the horse. "And feel free to come back if you want. Okay? Good." Artemis stepped away, clicking her tongue loudly. Finnie took off, the older child protesting all the way. "Please make it..." She whispered as they went out of sight.


	16. Loyalty

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Warning: For the most part the warning is basically the same as the last chapter's. Personally I believe this chapter to be a little more... Humourous?**

* * *

**Loyalty: The Defence of Trost 2/2**

Finnie wasn't a stupid horse, he was quite unlike the other Legion horses. And it gave him a sense of pride to prove his superiority.

He navigated through the town, ignoring the screaming of the brats every time they caught glimpses of the oversized targets. They were so _annoying_... And distracting. But mostly annoying.

He let out a happy little whinny when the open gate came into view straight ahead of him. He began running faster, covering ground at a rate that would alarm the mane off that showy mare that was always trying to best him.

"Horsie, slow down!" The youngest passenger cried out as they reached the arch of the gate. Finnie pulled himself to a stop, skidding across to the otherside. Soldiers with canons trained at the opening practically shit their pants in surprise at the sight of the horse and the adjourning wagon.

Finnie moved in a circle, stopping so that soldiers could get a glimpse at what was in the cart. "Someone get a doctor!" A guard shouted, moving towards it without another seconds hesitation to help the children out.

He had waited for the soldiers and medical people to disperse before he began to head back out. At least that's what he'd planned to do before he felt a body jump onto his saddle.

"Hiyaah!" They snapped his reins, their voice was male and young sounding. This person was not his master.

Finnie didn't budge forward, he only snorted, stamping a hoove in agitation. He did not have time for this brat's shenanigans. He kicked his back legs up, knocking the kid forward enough that Finnie swung his head around and grab the boy's shirt collar with his teeth. Pulling, he dragged the brat off, discarding him on the ground.

"Hey! What the heck!?"

"Leave him be kid." A new speaker captured Finnie's attention.

"But I- he needs to be returned to his owner-"

"His owner trained him well enough that he can return himself." The man cut the idiot brat off as he moved towards Finnie, scratching him behind the ear. "Go bring that woman back here, okay? I'll give you some sugar cubes if you do."

Finnie nipped at the dark haired man's hair happily then obliged to the man's request without question. He almost hit the whiny little brat with the wagon that was still harnessed to him as he tore out of the gate.

He had no problems with listening to what the man had told him to do. After all, he always had the best sugar cubes. Sure his horse was flashy little shit, but as an individual, the man was alright. It never really made sense why his master always seemed to have a stick up her ass when he was around.

Galloping through the city, Finnie could still makeout the lingering red smoke that had caught his master's attention. It only made sense that if he went towards it's general direction, he'd come across her.

Finnie wasn't at all shocked to see his white haired rider come into few. She was sheathing her blades as her latest victim poured out steam from various places.

"Glad to see you, Finnie." She smiled.

He didn't bother with pleasentries as he nipped at her ear.

"Oi now, what's that about?"

He jumped up off his front legs, letting out a small neigh, then tossed his head towards the way he'd come as he settled all four hooves back on the ground.

"No, no. I'm not leaving until I find out what that flare was all about."

He nipped at her shirt collar, giving it a small tug.

"Finnie, stop this! Why are you being so persistent about this?" She looked into his eyes like she was trying to read a book. "It's sugar cubes, isn't it." She stated more then questioned.

He grunted without hesitation, not at all bothered by how easy he'd been swayed.

His master sighed. "Why would you even entertain the idea of listening to him? But you know what, it doesn't matter, I'm not leaving Trost yet. If you want to stay, that's fine, but I'm checking out that flare. Understand?"

Finnie looked back towards the other wall then looked at his waiting owner. He could survive a little longer without those promised sugar cubes, right?

* * *

Artemis smiled as Finnie began to follow her as she walked towards the opposite wall. He came up beside her, nudging at her hand. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you."

He gave a small whinnying, trotting up beside her so she could ride. Jumping up, she flicked the reins. "Come on then, onward." As she settled herself on the saddle, loud pounding sounds reached her ears. What the hell is that?

Artemis snapped the reins, urging Finnie to go towards the sounds, the flare completely forgotten. The horse began a cautious trot in the direction of the disturbance. As they got closer, Artemis notice that the pounding had a sort of rhythm to it, the ground shaking beneath them.

Are these... Footsteps? That's when she noticed it, the grey top of boulder bobbing up and down over the tops of the buildings a sort ways away. It moved in time with the pounding perfectly.

Finnie bucked beneath her, drawing her attention back to him,"What the- hey!"

Her horse reared up again, this time turning to gallop in the opposite direction. Yanking on the reins, she tried pulling him to a stop. "What the hell are you doing, Finnie?!"

He slowed a bit, but kept moving, refusing to even make a sound. Artemis contemplated her options, forget about the strange happening, or ditch the horse. "Have it your way." She sighed, then vaulted off the back of the saddle onto the wagon, then flipped off that. Landing without much grace she broke into a sprint towards the strange boulder thing. She soon fell in time with it, jogging beside it with nothing but the buildings between her and what had spooked her normally completely loyal horse.

Artemis' pace wasn't nearly as fast as she'd preferred do to the earth shaking beneath her constantly throwing her balance off. Looking forwards, she realized that whatever had the boulder was carrying it towards the wall. Is it, it going to plug the hole?

By now Artemis could hear shouts and yells, and the sound of a wagon smashing across cobblestone as Finnie was racing after her. She came to the end of the line of buildings, or at least the ones that were still standing. Titan's and soldiers were every where, leading the titans away from the hole. Turning to look down the adjacent street, she gasped.

_A- A titan!? _She stood shocked as a tall muscular body came stamping towards her direction, a large boulder resting against it's shoulders and neck.

"Move!" Someone shouted, pulling Artemis from her dazed state in time for her to move avoid being lunch. A 7 meter class came smashing by her, slamming into a preruined building. Artemis disposed of it quickly, running up it's back and carving out it's nape. _Looks like sightseeing time may be over..._

"Good job, you are a soldier, correct?" The one who'd warned her questioned as the landed beside her on top of the decaying being.

"Yeah, I am. What the hell is going on here?" She demanded, swinging her blade towards the war torn zone before her.

"Humanity's Counter Attack against the Titans." He replied bluntly, his eyes void of emotion as they swept across the area. "And honestly, whether you're a soldier or not, I need you to aid us any way you can. The objective it to keep the enemy titan's away from that big one."

Though Artemis didn't enjoy the fact that they doubted her authenticity, she nodded seriously. "Yessir." She said before the grappled away to where they no doubt had comrades waiting for him. Shifting her gaze she looked out over the battle field, her mind slowly concocting a plan.

Artemis shot a sideways glance at Finnie who was carefully and cautiously making his way towards her location. "Hurry up, I'm going to need you for this."

The horse paused, as if pondering his options. Artemis jumped off the corpse, landing in front of him. "Listen up, you are going to listen and do exactly as commanded or no carrots, no apples, and certainly no sugar cubes for a year." She stated staring him dead in the eye so he knew how serious she was being.

* * *

For those who have been injured to the point of being incapable of moving themselves, death is a given. If not by being devoured or trampled by titans, then by slowly, or quickly depending on the type of injury, bleeding out.

Artemis had personally never faced the fear of death, though she'd certainly knocked on the door a few times. As she raced through the battle field, she searched for those who were still alive, a goal clear in her mind. Sliding off the saddle she looked down at one of those bodies, her heart beating quickly in her chest as they blinked back, their eyes watered with so many emotions as she offered them a way to survive this.

It came at a cost though, one she didn't tell them until she had all those she could find safely located onto the wagon that was still attached to Finnie's saddle. As she lifted the last person onto the back she realized a factor she'd forgotten to think of. How much these fallen soldiers would weigh.

"Oh sweet fuck!" She hissed, finally managing to get the person onto the cart. "No offence, but you'd think some who was missing a few limbs would weight less."

To her surprise, they gave a throaty laugh. "I've gotta agree with that. But thank you for what you're doing for all of us."

Artemis didn't really feel worthy of the gratitude yet. After all, there were only a total of seven on the cart, and the amount that could have been was much larger... If only I'd been there faster... Or had more time... And her plan wasn't exactly concrete. "Don't go singing my praises yet, comrade." She advised, tearing off the sleeves of her once starched white shirt to tie around his torn limbs. All the while her eyes darted around for any possible dangers. "Hang on tight everyone, your lives are still on the line."

Dodging around the cart she jumped up onto Finnie, taking hold of the reins. "Looks like it's kamikaze time."

The amount of enemy titans that were headed towards the boulder carrying titan seemed to have increased with each earth quaking step it took towards the breached wall.

Artemis was now urging her loyal stallion towards the same direction. "Alright, I've got a bit of crackpot idea to lure the titans away from hole, I hope you're all up for it."

Glancing back she saw a few heads nod, the one with missing limbs made a half hearted salute. "We're technically in your debt, and we've already prepared to die today anyways."

"Yeah, let's just hope it doesn't come to that..." She murmered to herself, then continued to prep them. "When we get closer to those titans, I'm going to turn the wagon to expose you, I'll need you to try and catch as many of their attentions as you can, then when we've got followers, we'll book it, sound good?"

"Sounds absolutely crazy. Let's get it done!" A small cheer reached her ears, making a confident smile spread across her lips.

Artemis yanked on the reins, Finnie rearing and turning around simultaneously afterwards. "Let's get these fucker's attention!"

* * *

It seemed the moment Artemis and her comrades had redirected the masses attention that boulder was slammed into the break, shaking the ground even more than before. Though Artemis wished she could've stayed to see it all unfold, she had a mission. These seven people had put their lives in her hands, and she wasn't about to let them die.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?!"

Artemis clenched her jaw. She hadn't actually thought about what would happen after they'd redirected all the enemy titans. "Shut up and hold on!" She shouted, snapping the reins a little rougher than usual. "Come on, Finnie, we need to go faster!" _Cause these fuckers sure as hell ain't slow..._

"Ah! Look!"

Artemis looked around, eventually looking up to see a number of armed soldiers coming to their aid, swooping down over their heads. Almost every titan was assaulted by two people.

"Hell yeah!" Artemis cheered as she and her comrades still raced through the streets towards the gate. Her mind buzzed with excitement as they came upon the gate, and to her surprise it was still open.

As the came closer and closer, she felt dizzy, slowly slipping as the adrenaline high she'd been milking the shit out seemed spent. Just as they bolted through the barrier, The world around her went completely dark.

* * *

**_A/N:_** **And there you have the long awaited two-parter. I do apologize for taking what seemed like forever to me. I've actually had 1/2 done for a while, it was 2/2 that kept having to be changed, then rewritten, then rewritten again... Then again... But anyways! Here you all are, thank you for your patience, and farewell until next chapter! :)**


	17. Nighttime Confusions

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Nighttime Confusions**

"... hasn't woken... Maybe I..."

"... be fine... take some..."

"... she did? Could... are you..."

"Quiet yourselves!" Artemis groaned, burying her aching head into the pillows in an attempt to silence the nagging voices, but only managed to make herself wince in pain. _What the fuck is going on? Where the hell am I?_

"Oh, Miss, please be careful!" A concerned female voice sounded close. "You've sustained multiple injuries that could-"

"I don't give a fuck!" Artemis whined into the fabric. "_Just please be quiet._"

The nurse stepped back from the bed as if it had burnt her. Nodding with a hurt expression, she turned the man beside her. "I'll be back to check on her in a bit when she is a little less..." The woman seemed to decide against finishing the sentence, leaving as quiet as she possibly could.

"Who's still in here?" The white haired woman whispered, sounding slightly pained.

"Me, and I disagree with the way you talked to that nurse." Levi responded, crossing his arms as he sat down on one of the chairs that was close by the door.

Wilde snorted, then let out a soft ow. "Why does it hurt so much?!" She whined, her words mildly muffled by the pillow.

"Well, you have countless abrasions across your back, a relatively deep laceration on your left hand, a concussion because you fell of your horse while he was speeding through the gate. It's actually quite shocking that you weren't run over by the wagon, and that you managed to sustain no broken bones or fractions of any kind."

He watched as she shifted her head and raised her right hand up to her face. "What the hell are you taking about, 'laceration on my left hand'?!"

"That's your right hand."

"Oh."

Levi watched her with a bored expression as she struggled almost pathetically to sit up. Her attention was captured by her bandaged left hand once she'd managed. "It can't be that bad..." She muttered, pressing down on the cleanly wrapped area. Wilde emitted a small shocked yelp as the pressure made the wound start bleeding through the fabric.

She removed the bandage from around her hand, letting the fabric slide down to hang limply at her wrist. "How similar..." She whispered to herself, then squeezed her eyes shut, pressing the heel of her right hand to her forehead.

"What's similar?" He questioned, getting up to look over her at the wound.

Wilde tensed as he moved closer to her. "It's nothing, just the babbling a of an injured woman." She answered, avoiding eye contact by focusing on her hand. "Why are you here, anyways?"

"Checking on your status. Luckily it's alive." He responded, his lip then curling slightly as the woman started poking and prodding at the open wound. "Stop that."

She ceased her movement, a slightly dazed look crossing her face. "I need to clean and cover this to avoid any infection." She stated suddenly, pushing herself out of the bed and towards a cabinet with a large basin a top it.

"Artemis, I don't think-"

"You're not the medic here." She cut him off. Something about her tone made him frown as she looked into the empty basin. "Shoot..."

She bent down, her fingers shaking as the grasped the handle of the of the cabinet door. He moved a moment to late as she collapsed onto her rear, the door swinging open. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she stared blankly at the opening. "Artemis, you're to damaged to be out of bed and moving around like this." He said as softly as he could manage.

Wilde shrugged off his touch, shifting away. A distressed look crossed her face as she pressed her hands to the sides of her head. "I'm fine, Sve-" her hands slipped down to cover her mouth. She pressed her eyes shut, leaning over to rest her head against her knees as she began shaking silently.

Levi suppressed a sigh, knowing that she only said that name when she was close to the edge. Though who it was, he'd never really gotten the chance to figure out. Dropping down beside her, he wrapped his arms around her as un-awkwardly as possible. "It's alright, you're safe here."

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..." She whispered into her hands, her head falling against his chest. "I just... I can't stand this anymore... When children dying becomes a reality then it's come to far. The people here just don't understand that there is no, no safety to be found within these walls. I mean, don't they exist for the purpose of protection?"

"No one expected a 60 meter titan to come crashing down to kick the damn thing apart." He pointed out, keeping a level tone.

"Of course not, that would be absurd. But I bet they wished they had now. Not that it matters, there's no way to salvage what they're going to lose. And they'll just scurry like rats, hiding deeper inside the walls until there's no where left to run. They'll be trapped, cornered like... Like animals."

He looked down at her tear streaked face. "You do realize we're apart if this 'them'."

She shook her head, "No we're not, kämpfer, we can mingle and make a life among them, but don't you ever forget that we are not like them. We were born free, and we will die free, Sven."

_So, she still thinks I'm Sven..._ But that failed to answer a question that now arouse. What was a _Kämpfer_?

* * *

Her breathing was heavy as she struggled to no avail against whatever bound her wrists and ankles. Her sight was also useless as there was a thick fabric wrapped over her eyes. All she had to rely on was her hearing and whatever she felt. Like those hands that were now gliding over her body, making her shiver. She felt the person's knee nudge against a rather _sensitive_ area, causing her to bite her lip in an act to keep herself from making any sound.

Warm breathe met with her ear as the person laughed, a breathy familiar chuckle. She felt her body heat up as the planted warm kisses against her neck. This, this was just... _Wrong_...

"I never thought this would be your sort of thing." Artemis forced out thickly, wetting her lips, still tugging slightly on what kept her from making any serious movement.

"Yes, this is rather, _inappropriate_, isn't it?" Their masculine voice murmured seducatively into her poor little ear.

Artemis dug her teeth into her bottom lip, trying as hard as ever to keep completely silent. This shouldn't be happening... _How did this even happen? Oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my..._

She felt his fingers tangle themselves through her soft hair, making their way towards the knot that held the blindfold snugly across her eyes. As it slipped off, Artemis kept her eyes closed, savouring every feeling before seeing it all herself.

"Surprise, Motherf**cker." Hanji whispered in they other person's voice with an endearing little smirk.

_**•========================================================•**_

Screaming out in despaired horror and shock, Artemis sat up in bed shaking all over, feeling sweaty and a little violated. Okay, a lot violated. Placing her hands over her forehead, she breathed heavily, so close to tears. She had no idea whether to laugh hysterically, or burst into oppressed sobs.

"Artemis, what the hell is wrong?"

She turned slowly to face the speaker. Rivaille sat across the bed on a rather uncomfortable looking chair, his hair slightly tousled as though he'd just been woken. She opened her mouth to responded, but all that came out were random, incoherent noises that didn't even come close to resembling proper sentences.

Rivaille stared at her as though she'd grown a second head, "Well? Is there supposed to be a response some where in there?"

Her lower lip trembled a bit. "Nightmare... Bad, bad dream... Nasty dream..." She murmured, beginning to bit one of her nails.

He nodded, getting up and planting himself at the edge of her bed. A hospital bed... "About what? Was it, was it about anything that may have happened at some point, or anything?"

Artemis looked at him queerly. He sounded, almost... concerned. Blinking a few times, she shook her head, trying to clear away images and sounds. "I- I don't really want to talk about it..." She answered, turning her head slightly to see the sun slowly rising out the window.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched him look down at his hands. "Was it about Sven?"

She knew she'd tensed visibly by the way he looked back at her. "I take it that... I, I may have called you by that name again..."

She watched him nod. _Fucking shit, Artie, the fuck is wrong with you? You neurotic ass under control! _She mentally scolded herself. "Fuck." She hissed, drawing her knees up to her chest and burying her face against them. "No. It had absolutely nothing to do with them, Captain. It was just a stupid, fucked up dream... Fuck..."

He continued to look at her blankly. "Who was he though?"

She bit her lip, "A friend... Childhood friend."

"Oh... What's a Kämpfer?"

Artemis looked at him warily from the corner of her eye. "Excuse me?"

"A Kämpfer. What is it?"

_Ohhhhhh, shit. I don't remember what I said... How did I phrase it...? Was it a sentence or a saying... Shit, shit, shit, shit-_ "A nickname." She exclaimed quickly, "It was his nickname."

"Really?" He said in a tone that was unreadable. "That's a rather strange nickname..."

"He was a rather strange boy." She concluded, hoping it would signal for a change in topic.

It didn't. "Where is he now?"

_For fucks sake..._ "He's... Uh, dead. He died... When we were kids..." She said, shifting to show her discomfort towards the topic.

"How?"

_Shit..._ "Uh, sickness, yeah, he got really sick, and the doctors in our village didn't understand it yet, so he... He ended up dying..."

"You said you were born free. That you were both different from everyone else..."

_Wow, loving your sense compassion right now... _"Well, when you grow up in... In an outer city, it's kind of like being... Uh, free..." She found herself gnawing on her finger nail again, trying to think fast. "And, well, children will be children. We all believe at one point that we're different from everyone else around us, that we don't necessarily... belong, you know?"

"I suppose... Where exactly did you say you were from?"

_For shits sake, what is up with you? Does it really fucking matter? I mean, seriously, what the hell- _"I never said. Does it really matter anyways?"

He shifted, looking out the window, then emitted a small string of curses. "It doesn't. I have to get going."

_Well, thank fuck, mister creepy._ "Why?" She asked, peeking up from her knees to see him reach for his Legion jacket.

He paused, holding the jacket still for a moment, then turned to her while pulling it on. "You're aware that we had a titan aiding us during Trost, correct?"

Artemis nodded, she'd actually been wondering about that...

"Well, there's more to it then that. They're actually human, and they can-"

"Shift into a titan..." She finished for him in a whisper without realizing she'd even spoken aloud. Sitting up straight again, she asked, "Who is it?"

"That I can't say. Especially to you."

"Why so?"

"Because, they were a student of yours." He answered, straightening his jacket, then tried to fix his hair the best he could without reference. "But the point is, we need to figure out their motives, see if they can be a liability to us."

Artemis nodded in understanding. "What if their motives are... Not what we want them to be?"

With a hand already on the door knob, he looked over his shoulder at her, pausing at first. "Then chances are, they'll be given to the Military Police for dissection."

* * *

**_A/N:_** **Finally, Chapter 17! And I must say, Artemis is a horrible liar. But then, you didn't know that did you? Well, no worries, neither did her Captain. But then, if she was lying, what's the truth? And was everything she said a lie? You just don't know, do you?**

**Anyways, sorry / not sorry about the whole dream scene, it was about four a.m. When I wrote it, and I'm to lazy to change it to something more '_appropriate_', so I hope you enjoyed, and until next chapter {which will hopefully not take nearly as long}, Farewell!**


	18. Feeling Okay Now

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Feeling Okay Now**

Artemis found herself falling in and out of sleep for most of the day, barely able to keep a train of thought going for more than a few minutes before drifting into unconsciousness, or completely thinking up something different.

Unfortunately, after awhile, sleep began to evade her. _Now what? I can't keep a thought in my head, and now I can't even sleep to compensate for that..._ Artemis groaned in frustration, forcing herself into a sitting position. And as if her boredom were a signal, or something, the door seemed to gently swing open.

"Good morning, Miss, I hope you're feeling better today." The nurse from yesterday morning entered with a polite greeting.

Artemis had turned to let her feet hang off the edge of the bed, staring down at them. "I dunno about 'better', but thanks for the greeting." She muttered.

The nurse's face became uncertain, as she clearly to catch what Artemis had just said. "A- alright then, well... I need to have a look at your back, then take a quick look at your hand, and, uh...Uhm..."

Artemis turned her head, giving the nurse a lopsided look. "You're new, aren't you?"

The woman looked up from the clipboard she held, her expression giving everything away. "Y- yes, I'm honestly not sure if I'm doing anything right..."

She looked back down at her feet, contemplating whether she should help the younger woman, or just keep her mouth shut and let her figure it out. _Ah, don't be an ass, Artie._ Rubbing her forehead, she had to admit, she was really in the mood to just let the woman stumble and damage her ego... But then she was also in the mood to get out of the hospital, and as the saying goes an eye for an eye...

Artemis smiled kindly, gazing back over at the uncertain nurse. "Tell you what, I have a bit of medical training, and have had to deal with wounds similar to my own, so how about I lead you through the basics?"

Her face light up, and Artemis wasn't sure if the girl was going let everything get under way, or if she was going to start singing praises first. Not that Artemis would mind the latter at this point...

* * *

The woman, Nurse Genevieve, or "Gen" as she preferred, turned out to have all the of skills she needed. It was confidence that she lacked.

"That isn't too tight, right? I mean, you can breathe normally and all, right?" Genevieve asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Gen, you did fine." Artemis laughed lightly, looking down at the white bandage that was wrapped snugly around her torso. "I really don't think your problem is your skill as a nurse, it's got more to do with your lack of confidence. You don't exactly trust yourself to do a good job, even when you do."

"Really?"

Artemis nodded, forcing her body to turn around to face the other girl. "You're perfectly fine at what you do. You just, you don't give yourself enough credit."

Genevieve smiled gratefully. "Thanks, now let's get that hand of your's fixed up too."

Artemis made no complaints, talking the young nurse through anything she was uncertain of, and ended up explaining other things that had nothing to with the current situation.

"You're really knowledgable about medicine for just a soldier." Genevieve commented as she finished re-bandaging Artemis' hand.

Artemis smirked slightly. "Before I officially became apart of the Legion, I apprenticed under a doctor. I learned a lot from them, they were a wonderful teacher." Artemis paused, then looked away quickly, realizing how much she'd been speaking about herself lately. It was unusual to say the least. Sixteen years, she'd barely uttered a word to anyone about anything other then her name, occasionally her rank. But recently, whenever someone asked her a personal question, she ended up rambling like a leaky faucet. Sometimes, they didn't even need to ask.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is it to personal?" Genevieve asked, mistaking Artemis' movement for something else.

"No, nothing like that, I just... I don't usually talk a lot about myself. It's... It's strange, I guess."

Genevieve nodded, pushing herself up off the bed, which she had been kneeling on to get a better look at all of Artemis' injuries. "That's certainly not healthy."

Artemis whipped her head around. "What?"

The nurse picked up her clipboard again, setting the leftover bandages on the nightstand near the head of the bed. "That isn't healthy. Not talking about yourself, I mean."

"How so?"

"Well I'm not trying to say that you should make it a habit to talk about yourself, but if you keep everything about yourself bottled up, well, I dunno... It just doesn't sound right, you know? Human beings are social creatures, yeah? So personally, I think that one of many topics that should be pursued once in a while is a person's past and expierences, as a way to also help keep your memory in a shape too, I suppose... I mean, certain things can be forgotten when they are only thought and never said. Besides, it's kind of a human thing to want people know you as who you were just as much as who are now..." Genevieve looked down at her clipboard, biting her lip. "I'm sorry, I'm kind of just rambling I guess. Anyways, I have to go check on a few things. Is there anything you might want me to bring you at some point?"

Artemis stared at her blankly for a few moments, then shook herself mentally. "Uhmmmm... yes actually, could you maybe try and bring me some... Real clothes, please? Or something... I dunno, I mean these are..."

Genevieve gave a small laugh. "I know what your saying, and of course, I'm sure I can find something a little more... Well, you know."

Artemis gave a natural smile. "Thanks, so much."

"No problem. Just try and get some rest, avoid adding to much pressure on your back and hand. Maybe try to avoid anything loud or bright that may cause headaches and such."

She chuckled, rubbing her forehead with her uninjured hand. "Yes, nurse, I'll be sure to take extra good care of myself."

"Perfect." Genevieve said, then left, leaving Artemis, once again, alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Artemis pulled the shirt over her shoulders, thankful that the ointment Genevieve had applied to her back had helped numb it enough that it didn't sting when anything even brushed across the bandages. Looking down she buttoned it slowly and carefully, noticing it buttoned to the right instead of the left. _Is... This a men's shirt?_

Frowning slightly, she gazed over herself. The shirt was completely shapeless, and the buttons only met at the chest due to how tightly the bandages had been wrapped. "Why would she give me a guy's shirt? That doesn't-"

"Surprise!" The door swung open.

Artemis freaked out, moving away from the door, her voice caught in her throat as she feel onto her rump, waving her arms wildly as if protecting herself from an attacker.

"Shit! Are you hurt? I mean of course you are, but did you hurt yourself just now, or..." Hanji entered, moving towards Artemis' tipped over form.

"No, no! I'm okay, I can get up on my own, just, just stay there. Please." Artemis stumbled out, pushing herself across the floor, further away from the intruder.

Hanji backed up a bit, a confused look spreading across her face. "Okay...?"

Artemis pushed herself up, grabbing a hold of the nearby bed to help pull her ass off the floor and back into a standing position. "Sorry, I'm just... Edgy..."

"Ah. Well, moving on!" Hanji clapped her hands together, a large grin on her lips. "I have extravagant news!"

Artemis smirked. "The Titan-Shifter?"

"We have a Ti-" Hanji started excitedly, then pulled up short, staring at Artemis in awe. "You already knew?"

Artemis plunked herself onto the bed. "Uh huh. Heard all about it from my captain. Though I never got the person's name. Do you know it?"

"Nope, and don't really care to! I just want to see them! Explore every inch of their body! Oh goodness I want touch them all over!" Hanji cried, throwing herself face first onto the bed, making Artemis bounce a bit.

"I'm not sure that-"

"Please, please, please, don't tell me they won't allow it!" Hanji bounced up, grabbing a hold of Artemis' hands simultaniously. "There is no way they could deny me such an experience! Oh they'd have to be cruel heartless bastards to not allow-"

"Hanji-"

"I mean I don't want to dissect their human body or anything..."

"Hanji-"

"I just want to rip open every inch of their titan form. Oh I wonder if I could stand inside of them?! Oh! I wonder how quickly they heal... I wonder how it actually works!"

"Hanji-"

"Awh! The anticipation is killing me! I don't know if I'll survive-"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE ZOE, SHUT UP!" Artemis yelled finally, ripping her hands free to place on her friends shoulders, shaking her violently.

"A-Artemis?!" Hanji asked, seeming dazed and out of focus.

She hung her head, exhaling to the side. "And here I thought my worst fear was the person getting dissected by the M.P... Clearly they may have an even worse fate..."

"Ah! Artemis, how are you? I heard you were really hurt and stuff!"

Artemis' eyes shifted to the woman's face, then she sighed again, hanging her head lower. "I'm fine. Just sore, I guess."

"Really? I mean I saw you on your first night, you were like a vomit machine! Every time your eyes opened, so did your mouth, it was just wrong. That's actually probably why they moved you into here. But yeah, I was told that vomiting erratically is actually normal when you have a concussion or whatever. And the fact that you fell off your horse, it makes sense you got that, but honestly I think that-"

Artemis clamped her hand across Hanji's mouth. "Hush, child, hush! Okay?"

Hanji's eyes widened slightly, her face becoming more serious as she nodded slowly. "I think that the kid you hit got it worse!" She spurted the moment Artemis moved her hand.

Artemis almost smacked her hand back over Hanji's mouth again, but her mind processed the words, making her cease all action. "I... Hit a kid?!"

"Yeah, from what I heard, some kid was trying to run back into the city to find someone, which was also why they were about to close the gate too, but anyways, you and that cart of cripples came flying in, and you fell right. On. Them. I heard the kid's head almost exploded on impact with the ground. But hey, hey, I also heard that they're fine now, and they were glad to have been there to slow your fall which would have been near fatal, so, you know... You okay?"

Artemis could feel the colour draining from her face. _I- I fell and hit a- a child? That- That's horrible! I'm a fucking monster! They could have died!_

"But they didn't, okay?" Hanji whispered back, bring Artemis to realize she'd been talking out loud. "Don't go getting worked up. And on a brand new topic! What are you wearing exactly?"

* * *

**_A/N: _Nothing like some fabulous humour to help with the spreading of not-so-fabulous-news! I believe Hanji may have gotten slightly OOC in spots...**

**Well anyways, farewell into next time! :)  
**


	19. Safe Then Sorry

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Safe Then Sorry**

Artemis talked with Hanji until the sunset. Their conversation always ended up rebounding back towards what was going to happen with the Titan-Shifter, but that was alright. Provided Hanji didn't go off into her own world spouting about all the ways she could explore the person's body and it's functions.

"Well anyways, I gotta get out of here now. Have to keep an ear out for what's going down soon, you know?"

Artemis nodded, her body sprawled out over the bed that was now basically just a mess of blankets and pillows with no specific order to them. "Yeah, I know." Artemis said before the other woman left, not at all bothered by Hanji's sudden absence.

"What to do now..." She wondered aloud, sitting up and wrapping her arms around the nearest pillow. She huffed out a long sigh, burying her face into it. _Well... It's not like I'm seriously injured or anything... I could probably leave the hospital if I wanted too... _Besides, she wasn't exactly dressed like a patient, so who would question it if some female looking character were seen leaving a hospital?

Throwing the pillow behind her, she bounced off the bed, her feet making a light smacking sound against the floor as a reminder of something. She had no footwear.

"Awh, shit." She whispered, biting her lip in determination as she looked around the room, somehow expecting to find a pair of shoes or boots or anything that would fit her perfectly. Clearly that thought was overrated. But she did find something inside the bottom draw of the nightstand. Gazing down at her neatly folded full-body belt, she picked up a note placed on top of it.

_Wilde,  
Don't freak about where your  
swords are, I put them with Finnie,  
along with your cloak and new 3DM-  
Gear, seeing as you've destroyed yours  
again. So don't be a shit and stay in the  
hospital until you're cleared to leave.  
That's an order.  
~Levi~_

Artemis looked over the neat masculine script a few times, _It's almost puke worthy how well he knows me..._ Crumpling it in one hand, she pulled out her harness. _I could always just pretend I didn't see the damn note, though..._

She just finished getting the belt and straps on, her mind still muddled by whether or not she should disobey the order, when a light knock came on the door. "Come in." Artemis answered, brushing her hair over her shoulder as she stood beside the bed.

"Good evening, Artemis, how are you feeling?" Erwin responded as he stepped into the room, closing the door gently behind him, a bag in one hand.

"Hello, I'm good. I wasn't expecting you any time soon, though." Artemis said honestly.

Erwin smiled slightly, then frowned as he looked over Artemis. "Where did you get those?"

Artemis gave a perplexed expression, tilting her head to look down at herself. "Oh! I asked a nurse to bring me some clothes, because, well, the patient clothing they had... Was, well... Uh..."

He held up a hand, bringing her rambling to a stop. "It's fine. Perfect actually, means I can get to the point of my visit faster, actually."

Her eyebrows rose, then settled as she nodded. _Of course, it's not like you've got the time to see me because you're generally concerned... _"Right, okay. What do you need from me?"

"I need you out of here before morning."

"Oh well, if that's all then-" Artemis paused, mid turn towards the window, she looked back at him. "Huh?"

"I need you out of here by morning. You'll need to head up towards an old Legion HQ where you'll eventually rendezvous with your squad and if we're lucky, they'll have the Titan-Shifter with them, all depending on how the trail goes. I'm sure you've already been informed about said trial and Titan-Shifter."

"Yes, but slow down, Commander, first of all, why do I need to be out of here? Second, well... actually there is no second until I get an answer to the first." Artemis back tracked.

Erwin exhaled. "The trial, or court, is about what's to become of the Titan-Shifter. They're going to be analyzing every single detail they can about their life, and that will include you. You're not only apart of the Legion, but you were their Instructor. Plus... Paired with your particular history..."

Artemis understood most of what he was saying, but she didn't get what her history of insubordination had to do with any thing. Then she noticed the look he was giving her. "You're kidding. That- isn't possible. No one knows about _that_. Even I don't really know about _that_." She added quickly.

Erwin nodded, looking down at her still, speaking a bit quieter as well. "It's going to be the Legion versus the Military Police. As I've come to understand, they will go to great lengths to get their hands on the Shifter. And you know they're always trying to find a way to tear us down. This court is a perfect two birds one stone scenario, and you know it."

"I understand that, but are you sure they know anything about _that_. You said so yourself that _that_ would _never_ be knowledge know by anyone outside of the select few inside the Legion." Artemis hissed back, a sudden feeling of paranoia sweeping through her.

"I know, and if it helps, this is all speculation. They honestly could just want to question about your days instructing the Shifter. If you knew anything was up, if you noticed particular out-of-the-ordinary behaviour." Erwin replied, placing a hand gently on her shoulder, no doubt trying to calm her down.

Artemis breathed in heavily. "Honestly, I can't even begin to think of the Shifter is. But, if you're giving me an order to leave, then I should follow it. No questions asked. Better safe than sorry, eh?"

A small smile came across his lips. "Of course. There's a horse ready for you just a small way outside of the this hospital, you'll know it when you see it. Extra clothes, shoes, a cloak, all that is in this bag." He started setting the bag he'd been holding on the end of the bed. "Directions to the old HQ can be found in the right saddle bag. Your squad should meet you there, regardless of how the trial goes, the day after tomorrow at the latest."

"What about Finnie?" Artemis asked quickly as Erwin started to head towards the door.

"He'll be taken care of by one of your squad members. You'll be taking said person's horse, if that means anything." He answered, a strange smile appearing on his face for a moment, before changing back to a more serious expression. "Good luck on the road. Be safe."

Artemis hesitated, all of her senses telling her to do something she wasn't sure she could do anymore. Biting her lip, she took a chance. Wrapping her arms around his torso, she hugged the taller man. "Good luck with trial, Commander..." She said quietly, pressing her reddening face against his chest.

He paused, clearly surprised for a moment, before returning the embrace. "Try to not worry so much, Princess."

Artemis bit her lip harder, her face gaining a new red tinge. Time was such a bitch, changing everything and shit... "I make no promises..." She whispered back, feeling more empty than ever before. _It's all going to change again soon, isn't it?_

* * *

**_A/N: _Oh this chapter just makes me want to cry... and goodness, I have an affinity cliffhangers and secrets. I also have a strong liking for 'to be continued' 's...**

**Anyways, farewell until next time! :)**


	20. Connections

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Opening A/N:_** **Chapter Twenty already! **

**I would like to thank all of you who have read, and will hopefully continue to read, this story! Special thanks to my four reviewers, and everyone who has favourited and / or followed! It's really inspirational to a writer to know that people support their work. So big thanks to everyone!**

* * *

**Connections**

Mikasa Ackerman hadn't slept more than a wink the previous night, her mind wouldn't allow her too. Even now, standing in the full court room, her head was still focused on one thing.

Was Eren alright?

Her entire being remained fixated on this nagging question. Nothing else mattered, though surely no one would risk harming him, right? Mikasa a shot a death glare in the direction of the Military Police's commander._ If they even lay a hand on him they're all as good as dead, if he is even slightly-_

"Mikasa, look." Armin Arlett whispered under his breath, tugging gently on the fabric of her jacket. Turning her attention away, her eyes gazed across the room to where to large wooden doors where opening to reveal Eren. A little dirty, but he seemed fine, though cuffed and confused. _But alive... _Mikasa internally sighed in relief, relaxing only a fraction. Even though he appeared physically alright, it said nothing for what kind of psychological torture they may have put him through. For all Mikasa knew, the big green-eyed brunnette was brain dead.

* * *

"Achoo!" Artemis' shoulders jerked up, her head bending down. "Ick." She commented, rubbing the side of her irritated nose before tugging gently on the reins of the horse that was following half a step behind her.

The mare gave a small snort before falling a full step behind the woman.

* * *

"Where's Wilde?" Levi whispered to his Commander, frowning as he looked up at where the rest of his squad was, safe for the snowy headed woman.

"Gone away on my orders." Erwin Smith responded lightly, his attention never once straying from what was being said in the court.

Levi personally had no interest in the mental tirade everyone was throwing at the Jaeger kid. They were just spewing facts that were being manipulated so that they could only be interpreted one way. A petty, but not to shabby, way of getting what they were after. However, the Legion had something they didn't have, and certainly wouldn't expect. Brute force.

"He's reached his boiling point, I think it's your time to shine, Corporal." Erwin stated under his breath, his features remaining non-chalant.

Honestly, now that Levi thought about it, as he swung himself over the low railing, perhaps this was why Erwin had sent Wilde off?

* * *

Artemis' eyelids fluttered as her nose tingled, foreboding yet another sneeze. "Ah! Chu!"

The mare neighed in a sort of laughing way at Artemis. Letting go another sneeze, her vision finally refocused on the ground beneath her palms. "It's rude to laugh at someone. Especially when they're having such aggressive sneezes, Glue." She blatantly insulted the horse.

The mare grunted, smacking Artemis in the buttocks with her hoof, sending the woman's face into the dirt.

Artemis bit back any sound, allowing her body to just relax, becoming motionless. She held this position as she listened to the mare's movements eventually become antsy. _That's right, mess with me, I'll mess with you, regardless of who or what you are..._

* * *

Nile Dawk, Commander of the Military Police, had to admit he was impressed by the Scouting Legion's boldness. What shocked him though was that by being so reckless, they were given control over the titan-shifter. Nevertheless, he had no intentions of letting them leave the court completely unscathed.

Audibly clearing his throat, he raised a hand just enough to catch the attention of General Zaklay. "If I may make just one small request." He began, the murmurs that had begun around the restless room dying.

Zaklay gave a nod, though he looked a little annoyed that he couldn't have ended the whole thing right then and there. "State the request."

"I would like the Scouting Legion cadet Artemis Wilde be removed from Corporal Rivaille's squad so long as the titan-shifter is on the same squad." He spoke out clearly, confused faces appearing through the room.

"And why do you demand that this person in particular be removed?"

Nile cleared his throat again, keeping a calm composure. "While we were investigating Eren Jaeger, we also came across a few things concerning his parents. Sixteen years ago the Scout Artemis Wilde was under the personal care of Girsha and Carla Jaeger for two years. Now I may sound paranoid, but expanding on this, Wilde later became one of Eren Jaeger's prime instructors while he was in the Trainee Corps. And now, we have Jaeger being put under the supervision of the very same squad Artemis Wilde only recent became part of six months prior to today."

For some reason, the blankness of both Rivaille's face and his Commander unnerved him, as if this was information that was common, and had already been discussed.

"I see, that does sound a bit like a conspiracy, is the _accused_ present?"

Erwin Smith stood a little straighter, as if to make himself more noticeable. "I'm afraid Artemis Wilde was severely injured during Trost and due to this was moved further inside Wall Rose where she could receive better medical treatment."

Zaklay nodded, looking down at the papers that were neatly laid upon his desk. His mouth opened, but he was abruptly cut off.

"However, it is true. Artemis Wilde was under the care of her district's most reliable doctor after suffering mass trauma after witnessing the dual suicide of her parents. I suppose you could say, it was rather coincidence." Smith finished in a very serious tone.

Zaklay's eyebrows rose. "Ah. Did your _investigation_ include this?"

"Y- yes, but I would still implore that you take my request under advisement."

"Of course, of course..." Taking a finializing breath, Zaklay stood up. "Now if that's all, we're dismissed. I'll discuss in private all matters concerning Commander Dawk's request."

* * *

"Oh, it's about time!" Artemis cheered as the complex that had been described to her came into view through the trees. _It really is a fucking castle!  
_

She only made it a few steps before her accompanying mare barrelled past her, knocking her to the side of the path. "Oh well! _Excuse me_, Princess." Artemis grumbled, knowing very well that the person the mare was hoping to find wouldn't be there for at least another day. _Am I really going to have to stay in this place with no one but that damn horse for an entire night?_

Artemis was beginning to wish she'd stayed to see whatever was happening at court.

* * *

**_A/N:_** **Alright, so no one is confused there is a bit of a myth / saying that you sneeze or your nose gets itchy when someone is talking about you. I felt as though I should add a bit of humour in this chapter to help counter-balance that little 'back-story-bitch-slap'.**

**Oh yes, and because I believe I should mention this, Artemis is 26 / 27 (I haven't official decided which yet since either one works fine with the plot so far.) years old. Just in case anyone was wondering, and since I don't think I've made any mention of her actual age yet.**

**Until next chapter, farewell!**


End file.
